Remnant of a Shinobi
by AuraofChakra
Summary: During the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke, things don't go so smoothly. Sent off to another world, Naruto is ready for a new adventure. What awaits him in this new world where people not only have to deal with each other, but a race of creatures that solely exist to destroy humanity?
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues

**AN:** So, here we are. This is my first story, so it may not be great. However, that does not mean I didn't put a lot of effort into it. As a big fan of Naruto and RWBY, I began reading crossover fanfics and loved how these series worked together. Eventually I thought to myself, _"Hey, I have ideas. Why not give this a shot_?" Let's just get this out of the way now. This is not bringing RWBY characters to Naruto's universe, but the other way around. Hunters are pretty highly outclassed by Shinobi. Even the Maidens, who are top tier in the RWBY universe, would only be Chunin level, low Jonin at best. I would have to write several extreme plot devices to give team RWBY enough of a boost to handle the average a squad of shinobi. As far as pairings go, this will not be a harem. I have a paring in mind, but I am still deciding if I will even introduce it. Even if I do, it won't be for a while. Also, there will be nothing from RWBY in this first chapter. This chapter is all about setting up how Naruto gets to Remnant. Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Remnant of A Shinobi: Chapter 1 – The Adventure Continues

The Valley of the End. It is a sight that represents the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Fields. It is a sight that exudes battle, for it was the epic battle between the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, and his eternal rival Madara Uchiha, that resulted in the formation of this valley. It is here that we find two boys continuing that tradition as they stand in opposition to one another.

One was kneeled down in the stream of water from the valley. He had lightly tanned skin with a mess of blonde spiky hair on his head. His eyes were two orbs as blue as the ocean. His clothes are rather torn up. He normally wears an orange and black sweat jacket with a whirlpool design on the back. However, all that remained on his torso at this moment is a tattered mesh t-shirt. His pants, luckily, were still intact. They are orange, flexible pants that match his jacket with white tape wrapped around his right thigh where he has a pouch attached containing a kunai knife. His shoes are a pair of black boot-like sandals that start a little above the ankle and cover everything except his toes. Arguably his most distinctive features are the six whisker marks on his face. These whisker marks are the result of his unique birth. He was birthed by a woman that happened to be the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. A Jinchuriki, is a host to one of the nine Tailed Beasts, whom are beings of pure chakra and massive amounts of it. An unforeseen result of this was that he was born with whisker marks similar to that of a fox. This boy's name, is Naruto Uzumaki.

On the other side of the valley embedded in the cliffside was the other boy. His skin was quite a bit paler than Naruto's. He has black hair with a slight blue tint to it. His hair has spiky bangs to the side and is flat on the top except in that back where it slightly resembles the back side of a duck. His wardrobe is much more intact than Naruto's, but it is still not in the best of shape. He normally wears a whitish-gray, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a zipper by the collar. He also wears blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants, a blue cloth over his pants that covers him from his abdomen to his knees, and he keeps the cloth up with a purple rope belt. His shoes are of a similar style to Naruto's. However, the cloth and rope were blown away during the battle with Naruto. Like Naruto, this boy also has a distinctive feature that pertains to his birth, at least somewhat. He has the Sharingan, which is bloodline limit or trait that belongs exclusively to a certain family, in this case the Uchiha. The Sharingan grants too many abilities to list right now. However, this boy possesses the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his right eye, which grants him abilities like that of a god. His right eye has the normal whites of the eye, but the rest consists of a black circle, within that circle a red six-pointed star, and within that star appears to look like three black spikes connected at a hollow circle in the middle. In his left eye is the ultimate evolution of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is a grayish-purple color all throughout the eye. It also has multiple rings emanating from a black dot in the center. Sasuke's Rinnegan is even more unique, as it has multiple tomo on the rings of the Rinnegan. However, due to exhaustion his left eye is currently just his standard black and his right eye is shut. This boy, was Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto looked at his Hidden Leaf Village headband float in the water as it had fallen off during the boys' battle of colossal proportions. The boys both possessed powers that were bestowed upon them by the god of their world from the afterlife, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, otherwise known as the Sage of Six-Paths. In the case of Naruto, it was the powers of the ultimate sage or Six-paths Sage Mode. This grants him godly levels of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and sensory & perception abilities. His sensory abilities were boosted to the point that he can sense others in another plain of existence so well that he might as well be able to see them. Finally, it grants him a connection to the chakras of all nine Tailed Beasts. In the case of Sasuke, it was his unique Rinnegan. This granted him the ability to swap places with people or objects, the ability to see beings in another plain of existence, immunity to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and a Perfect Susano'o, which is the ultimate evolution of an ability that lets those with two Mangekyo Sharingan manifest an ethereal chakra construct often donning a samurai armor in later stages. The boys were given these powers in order to deal with the ultimate threat to the world, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the mother of the Sage and the Progenitor of chakra. With these powers, Naruto and Sasuke, along with a little help from their teammate and old teacher, managed to seal away Kaguya. However, despite the ultimate threat to the world being taken care of, the battle was not over. Sasuke did not plan to just let the world go on as it had. To him, the ones in charge let the world get to its current predicament. He decided that the Five Kage, the leaders of the villages, and the Tailed Beasts, had to be taken care of. In the case of the Five Kage, take care of means to kill. Upon hearing this, Naruto immediately objected. The shinobi villages had finally united, he was not about to let everything fall apart now. Sasuke knew Naruto would object, and was prepared to fight.

Sasuke lead Naruto to the Valley of the End, the sight where they had their climactic battle as kids. And thus, began their battle. It was not a battle to save the world from destruction or mind control, it was a battle of ideals between two friends whom had come to two very different conclusions of what to do next. During this battle, power was displayed between the two that showed that no one in the entire world could oppose them. The only other person who could stop one, was the other. This was a battle between gods in every sense of the term. With a gigantic clash of attacks that could each annihilate entire nations, the lands and even the sky quaked in fear at the power the two had unleashed. Even the weather had changed to resemble that of an apocalyptic setting. However, even after having exhausted themselves, the two boys kept fighting. No more over the top flashy god attacks, it was just a straight brawl. Bloody lips, broken noses, teeth sent flying, blood being coughed up, and black eyes. Neither boy willing to give an inch. Eventually, Kurama, The Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto, managed to gather some chakra to give to him. However, Kurama was then shocked when Sasuke, using the power of his Rinnegan, stole some of that chakra forming a Chidori, which was a concentrated bundle of lightning gathered in or around the hand. Naruto fell to his knees and was about to get struck with the Chidori when Naruto noticed Sasuke's sharingan fail. Naruto managed to just dodge the chidori and land a thunderous left uppercut that sent Sasuke into the cliff. And thus, we return to Naruto looking at his headband.

Naruto grabbed his headband and placed it in his pouch. Naruto did not know how much longer this battle was going to go, but he knew he would be too exhausted to try and find his headband after wards. Best to put it away now so he knows where it is.

Sasuke slowly starts to pull himself back to his feet after the hit from Naruto. Sasuke had become frustrated with the persistence of Naruto in this fight. "Over and…" Sasuke kept pulling himself back onto his feet. "…over and…" He finishes pulling himself onto his feet as his voice increases in both volume and frustration. "…over and…" Sasuke began hitting the cliff beside him making small indents to it with each hit. "over and over and over and over again!" Sasuke then finally screams. "Just give up and let me cut you down!" The scream echoes through the valley.

Naruto gave out slight and weakened chuckle. "Can't do that." Sasuke with a face that has taken a severe beating just stared at Naruto as Naruto then looked up with his own beaten face with a grin as he said, "'Cuz I'm your one and only friend!"

Sasuke looked surprised at the statement for a split second before his face became one of irritation. Sasuke then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calming down and forming another Chidori, this one more wild with power than the last one.

As Naruto looked up at Sasuke he could hear Kurama speaking to him. **"I figured as much…He's assimilated the chakra I created and infused for you, and made it his own…"** Upon further inspection of Sasuke's chidori, it could be seen that Sasuke infused the chidori with Amaterasu using his 'Flame Control.' " **And now Flame Control…"** Stated the fox. " **He intends to finish this with one last blast."** The fox looks down at Naruto. " **Listen, I'm giving what remains of my own chakra…** " Naruto turns to look at his partner. " **Once I do that, it's gonna put me to sleep. Don't unleash your jutsu until the last minute, so he doesn't absorb more chakra from you. Well, not that he can use his newly awakened Rinnegan to absorb chakra while putting out his own jutsu…** " Kurama then notices Naruto and looks a little surprised to see Naruto already standing there with his fist held out. Kurama just gave a proud grin and held out his own fist connecting it to Naruto's, completing the chakra transfer. Naruto smiled and started walking off in his mindscape. Kurama then started to remember his last argument with Naruto back when they were still enemies. Kurama just kept a grin of pure pride on his face as he watched Naruto walk off. He said in his own thoughts, _"_ _ **Now go. You're the one and only for us to…**_ " The fox trailed off as his eyes became heavy. " ** _That's why Sasuke is_** **…** " The Tailed Beast finally fell asleep.

Back in the physical world, Naruto is walking forward on the water towards Sasuke. He stops and stares at Sasuke one more time who is staring back at Naruto with his attack ready. A leaf then begins descending from the air. Despite the chirping from Sasuke's attack, it was eerily quiet and calm while the two stared at each other. The leaf then landed in the water and all the calm in the air left as Naruto and Sasuke tensed up before jumping towards each other. Sasuke falling towards Naruto while Naruto ascends towards Sasuke. Naruto held out his hand to ready a Rasengan, which is a ball of violently spinning condensed chakra. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his eye to see it and it was the spiritual hand of his master who was practically his grandfather, Jiraiya. The hand made a slight motion and the start of the Rasengan was formed. The joy on Naruto's face showed how he felt. Next came the hands of his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, developing the Rasengan even further. Then came the hands of all his friends and classmates, Team Asuma, Team Guy, Team Kurenai. After that was the hands of a few members of the shinobi alliance, followed by the hands of the Five Kage and Killer B, then followed up by his old teachers including Iruka. It is then followed up by Obito, Kakashi, and finishing it off were the hands of Sakura, completing the Rasengan. Naruto gained a bigger smile that also showed intensity.

As Sasuke fell towards Naruto, something happened to his technique as well. Although this was sudden and hard to see, it was the hand if Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, supporting his attack. Despite Sasuke's desire to be alone in this world after all that has happened, he still has the love and support of his older brother even now.

Naruto then began to let out a yell as flickers of the stages of his life could be felt. Sasuke let out his own yell as the stages of his own life began to flicker. Everything in their lives has lead of to this exact moment in time. The two clashed their attacks together and a struggle began. Neither one was gaining any ground, neither gave an inch. Eventually the two attacks erupted into a white flash of light that destroyed the entire Valley of the End.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of water dripping. When he opened his eyes, the sun had already set meaning it was night, showing a decent amount of time had went by. He heard Naruto and looked over to hear Naruto say, "You've finally come to, eh?" Sasuke quickly turned his head to look at Naruto before he winced in pain. He looked towards the source of the pain and was shocked at what he seen.

Naruto continued to say, "As you can see…" referring to their predicament. "If either of us moves too much, we'll bleed out and die."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. "Why would you go that far?" Sasuke then looked back up to the night sky. "Why do all that…" Sasuke then threw out a random guess that he knew was not the answer. "Just to get in my way?" There was a slight pause before Sasuke continued. "I gained the power to enter the darkness, and sever all bonds… And naturally, everyone tried to cut their ties to me as well, at some point." Sasuke then looked back at Naruto. "But you…" he paused. "You've never attempted to cut me off." He then starts to remember one of the times Naruto refused to give up on Sasuke. "Why do you keep involving yourself with me?"

Naruto just gave a weak grin. "You already know, don't you? Now that your body can't move, your mouth sure is moving a lot." Quite ironic considering Sasuke is usually the reserved one while Naruto is the boisterous loud mouth.

Sasuke cut Naruto off by raising his voice a bit. "Just answer me!"

Naruto, who had been looking up and the sky during the whole conversation, turned his head to finally look at Sasuke. "'Cuz you're my friend."

Sasuke then remembered all the times Naruto had given Sasuke that answer. So, he finally decided to ask Naruto the important question. "I've heard that before. But what exactly does that mean to you anyway?"

Naruto looks back up at the sky. "You ask me to explain it, but I really can't put it into words." He then goes on to put it into words far better than I ever could. "It's just that…" Naruto said trying to collect his thoughts. "When I see you take on stuff, and get all messed up…" Naruto paused again trying to find the right words. "It kinda hurts me." This caused Sasuke's eyes to widen, as it seemed he was not expecting that answer. Naruto continued, "It hurts so much inside, that I just can't leave it alone, ya know?"

Naruto did not say 'ya know' in a sense that he expected Sasuke to get it. Saying 'ya know' after certain sentences was a verbal tick he inherited from his mother, Kushina. Naruto continues to speak. "Though right now, I'm in a lot of pain all over, and I can't do anything about it." Naruto then made some sounds that showed he was in pain.

Sasuke then became lost in his own thoughts. The strange thing was, his thoughts were not too dissimilar from Naruto's. He felt the same. When Naruto felt troubled or in pain, it made Sasuke hurt too. However, Sasuke saw this as a weakness in himself and that is what drove him away from the Leaf. When he was younger, he knew that if he had any shot at defeating Itachi, he could not afford any weaknesses. However, he could not help now but feel a closeness to Naruto that he felt when they were kids. A feeling of having a brother again.

Naruto and Sasuke had again slipped into unconsciousness. They were again woken to the sound of dripping water. The sun was starting to rise. Naruto was the first to speak. "Where are we? Don't tell me this is really heaven this time."

Sasuke answered in turn. "Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning. We've failed to die again."

Naruto then struggles to try and get up, but he cannot. "Dammit! I still can't move! I was hoping to punch you hard and make you finally open your eyes!" Sasuke then gave out a chuckle that quickly turned into laughter. Naruto then asked, "What is it?"

Sasuke answered "We're messed up like this, and you still wanna fight?"

Naruto then adopts a comically angry face and starts to go off. "Damn right! No matter how many times it takes—"

Sasuke quickly cuts him off. "I admit it." Naruto looked surprised and confused as to what Sasuke meant. "I've…" Sasuke then smiled. "Lost."

Naruto then yelled back with a more comically angry face than before. "You idiot!" Sasuke looked him in shock before his face regained composure while he had to listen to his friend rant at him. "This fight isn't about winning or losing! It's about punching a sulking friend, to make him snap out of it! That's what it's about! The real match I want comes after that!"

Sasuke then shut his eyes once more before opening them back up to address his friend. "Hey, Naruto…" Naruto kept his angry face and responded with a grunt. "I just acknowledged you." Naruto's face had lost its comedic sense and was back to looking serious. "If I die here, then the long cycle of Destiny the Sage of Six Paths mentioned will probably end as well. This is…a kind of revolution too." Sasuke closed his eyes again. "You can release the Infinite Tsukuyomi after I'm dead, after transferring my left eye to Kakashi or someone else." He opened his eye back up. "I'll put an end to myself."

Naruto kept looking at Sasuke with a serious face. "By dying? Don't think dying will settle this! If you're willing to die, then live and help me instead! What I want is to make all shinobi cooperate with each other. And that definitely includes you!"

Sasuke looks back at Naruto. "Just because you want that doesn't mean others will agree to it.

"Dammit! If you keep whining and sulking, I'll punch you again!" Naruto responded.

"There's no guarantee I won't stand against you again…" Was Sasuke's response.

Naruto quickly retorted, "Then I'll stop you again! Besides, I know you're not going to do that kinda thing anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Was Sasuke's only response.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Naruto said, not yet seeing that a tear had start to develop in Sasuke's eye. "Haven't you figured it out yet?! Now that I think about it…" Naruto mused. "You were always pretty stupid too." Naruto's eyes widened when he looked over and seen Sasuke's eye was shut and produced a tear.

Sasuke then turned his head away. The sound of dripping could be heard again. Only now it is revealed that the sound was not of water dripping, but of blood. Naruto and Sasuke's final clash had blown the arms launching said attacks right off and the open wounds were leaking a lot of blood. The blood trail from each of their arms met looking as if their hands were conjoined as they both lay atop the fallen fingers of the two statues that had somehow been broken into the Seal of Reconciliation. Sasuke finally said with a tear streaming down his face, "Shut up, dobe."

* * *

After another half hour Naruto finally came out and said. "Sasuke…I don't think we're gonna make it."

"After all that talk, it looks like it was all for naught." Sasuke replied.

"It was not!" Naruto retaliated. "It showed that no one, no matter much of a dumbass, can't be brought back!"

"I think what you're trying to say is that if you were able to get me to repent, then there's hope for anyone." Sasuke responded.

"That's exactly what I said!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke roll his eyes. There was silence for another few minutes before Naruto broke it by saying, "We have to form the rat sign."

Sasuke let out a sigh before saying, "For once you're right. My eye may be able to be transferred, but your chakra that's connected to all the Tailed Beasts can't." he continued to look up at the sky. "At least it's pretty during the time of our deaths."

"You were born mopey, and you'll die mopey. Way to make it come full circle!" Naruto joked. It may have been lame, but Sasuke actually got a chuckle out of it. "Okay…let's do this." With every ounce of strength left in their bodies, the two spiritual brothers managed to roll themselves over. The blood started pouring out more profusely now. Naruto and Sasuke managed to make the rat sing.

* * *

All around the world, the roots of the Shinju start receding. The countless number of people it had captured were being set free. In one such area, Kakashi Hatake was witnessing the members of the shinobi alliance being freed. He helped the Hogake, Tsunade Senju, to her feet. Being stuck in a pod attached to a tree with roots all over the world while in a never-ending trance and slowly being turned into a Zetsu is a disorienting experience after all.

"Kakashi? What's going on?" Tsunade asked the masked shinobi.

"It seems that the two boys ended their squabble and released to Infinite Tsukuyomi. They saved the world…" Kakashi said still in amazement.

Tsunade let out a proud laugh. "Of course they did! Naruto was always meant to do great things! He wants to be Hokage after all!"

Garra, after regaining his balance, entered the conversation. "He's to be a shoe-in for the position. I would find it hard to believe that anyone in the Leaf Village, even those with their own agendas, could say no to the savior of the world becoming Hokage."

"They better not if they know what's good for them." Tsunade retorted. She's put up with a lot of crap from the Elders. But she sure as hell would not put up with it when it comes to Naruto.

Mei, the Mizukage, decided to speak up. "So, where is he?" The Raikage, A, nodded in agreement wondering the same thing.

Oonoki, The Tsuchikage, made a simple statement. "If they freed us you would think the two boys would be here."

Kakashi did not stick around to continue the conversation. After helping Tsunade to her feet, he immediately grabbed Sakura and started heading towards where he knew his students to be. He knew that they would be injured after their battle. He didn't know how bad though. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought that it must be his imagination though. " _The two managed to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi, so they must be okay, right?_ " was the thought that crossed his mind as he continued onward.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were bleeding out badly. They were mere minutes from death. While Sasuke had shut his eyes, and was waiting for the inevitable, Naruto was deep in his mindscape. He was trying to talk to his oldest friend, who was just now barley awake. "Hey, Kurama…"

 **"Well Kit, nice job, I guess…"** Kurama wasn't sure if Naruto really wanted a congratulations. Sure, Naruto saved the world, but he's also going to die for it. " **So, what did you wanna talk about**?"

Naruto paused for a few seconds. He wasn't sure how the fox was going to take this. "I'm…I'm sorry, Kurama…"

Kurama raised a brow. " **Sorry? You're apologizing to me before you die? What, this an apology for your parents locking me up? Or is it for being a lousy host?** " The Tailed Beast joked.

"I'm being serious!" Naruto paused again. "You're gonna die too because of me…"

Kurama upon hearing that was in shock. Someone apologizing to him for causing him harm? Such a thing was unheard of. It had never happened before, and the fox had lived a long time. After the initial surprise wore off, Kurama let out a loud bellowing laugh.

Naruto's eye began to twitch. He just gave the fur ball a genuine and heartfelt apology, and now he was being laughed at? " _That's bullshit_!" He thought. "Why the hell are you laughing ya damn fox?!"

" **Hahahaha…oh I needed that.** " The fox expressed. " **Kit, I may be dying with you. But, unlike you, I come back.** "

Naruto's face then became red with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten that the Tailed Beasts resurrect themselves after death since they are pure chakra. Naruto had just bled his heart out for no reason at all. In an attempt to not be as embarrassed, Naruto asked a simple question. "Well yeah you come back, but dying's still gotta suck, right?"

" **Oh, it definitely sucks. It sucks a lot. But it's a lot better than a permanent death**." As much as Kurama like teasing Naruto, he did feel a little bad for giving him a hard time. The kid was about to die after all. Then, the thought finally sunk into Kurama as he thought. ' ** _Oh god, the kit's actually gonna die…_** " The idea of someone dying was not new to the fox, far from it. Having lived for likely thousands of years, the Tailed Beast had seen lots of death, caused a decent number of it himself. So, the thought of someone dying would hardly phase him. However, this was different. Naruto was not just some person to Kurama. Naruto is the only person besides Hagaromo to know him as more than just some monster. Naruto, is the one and only friend Kurama had ever had. He lived his life being seen as something to be scared of, and he was often hunted for it. In recent centuries, shinobi had managed to actually succeed. He had been enslaved by means of mind control of the Uchiha, and he had been captured and sealed away by the Senju. Kurama had been nothing more than a tool to humans and it caused a deep seeded hatred. However, Naruto changed that. Naruto was the one person to see Kurama as more than just some tool. Naruto had gotten to know Kurama as a person. He penetrated the impressive shielding that was Kurama's hatred, and actually made him feel kinship with someone for the first time since he was a Kit. And now? Kurama was about to lose the one person that had made him feel like more than just a monster. Kurama could actually feel his heart start to ache at the thought.

Naruto noticed the change in the fox's face. Almost on instinct Naruto was able to figure out what was on the fox's mind. "Aw, you gonna miss me, fuzzy buddy?" Kurama's face quickly became one of annoyance. Now he knew how it felt to get made fun of for feeling emotional. He didn't like it. "Don't worry Kurama, I'm sure you'll meet others out there who will help you move on." Naruto just gave his usual grin to reassure Kurama.

Kurama knew Naruto was being sincere, lying was not something one could pull off against the fox. However, despite Naruto being genuine, it did not ease the fox's mood. Sure, Naruto always saw the best in others, but Naruto still never comprehended how special he was. The ability to be so kind in a disastrous situation, coupled with the ability to reach people and redeem them is something unique wholly to Naruto. It is not a quality that the rest of the world has and thus, Kurama knew the world would go back to treating him as they always had. However, Kurama did not want Naruto's last moments to be filled with worry for himself so he let out a chuckle. " **That grin of yours hasn't changed since you were a baby.** " And it really had not. Naruto was just born with one of those smiles that made people feel at ease around him. It was something he had inherited from both of his parents. " **I'm gonna miss that goofy looking mug.** "

Naruto just looked back at Kurama. Looking back, Naruto was amazed at how much the two had been through together in just 17 years. "And I'll miss that smug face of yours too!" Naruto held his fist out one more time. Wishing for one last connection before the end.

Kurama grinned and met Naruto's fist with his own. One final thought went through the fox's mind. " ** _I'll never forget you, Naruto._** "

* * *

Kakashi finally arrived on the scene with a Sakura that had woken up along the way. What the two saw simply horrified them. The sight of the two boys with blood all around them was a sight that neither Kakashi nor Sakura could handle. "No…" Was the only thing Kakashi could mutter.

Sakura, with tears now streaming down her face, jumped down to them. She began pouring every ounce of her chakra into trying to heal the two boys, but she lacked the chakra necessary to pull it off. Despite this, she kept trying. She was not about to accept that the two most important people to her were now gone. She kept trying and trying, exhausting herself in the process.

Kakashi finally placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Sakura…" Kakashi knew how she felt, this was a scene all too familiar to him. That being said, no matter how many times you see your precious ones die, it never becomes easier to deal with. As Saukra began to bawl, Kakashi simply looked into the sky. Tears began streaming down his own face. Losing his team as a kid was one thing, but these boys? He was responsible for them. He took them under his wing and taught them the true ways of the shinobi. He taught them teamwork, about the rules, and about never abandoning one's friends. And now? The two boys were going to die before him. Sasuke being dead was bad enough. Kakashi did whatever he could to try to quell the hatred inside Sasuke, but it was never enough. But Naruto's death? That is what truly made his heart sink, and made him feel lower than dirt. Naruto was not just his student, he was the legacy of the Fourth. Minato was Kakashi's sensei whom he adored. He who was the male role model Kakashi needed after his own father committed suicide. Kakashi, in his own view, had let the son of his master die. He was the ultimate failure. As he looked at the sky tears still streaming down, he softly spoke a single sentence. "I…I'm so sorry, sensei…"

Naruto awoke to a void that seemed split between a dark sewer like green, and a dark purple. He noticed Sasuke unconscious on the purple side and ran over to him. Naruto then began shaking Sasuke. "Oi! Sasuke, wake up! Come on, Teme!"

Sasuke's eyes finally opened, a little annoyed at his rude wake up call. "You can't even let me die in peace, can you, dobe?" Naruto gained an annoyed face as Sasuke looked around. "Where are we?"

Naruto came to the only conclusion he could think of. They were in heaven. They were dying after all. Then another thought came to Naruto and made him exclaim, "Is this heaven? What a total rip off!" Naruto and Sasuke then heard a chuckle come from behind them. They looked and seen Hagaromo before them. "Great Grandpa Sage?!"

Sasuke, just ask shocked as Naruto, asked the only thing that came to mind. "What are you doing in this weird place?

Hagaromo gave out a chuckle. "Weird place? You do not recognize it?" Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "This is the realm of your minds. This is where I spoke to you both before."

Sasuke understood, but Naruto was confused. "But my mind place is gree—Oh…I get now…" Sasuke face palmed while Hagaromo laughed. Naruto just kept looking like he said nothing odd.

"You've told us where we are, but not why you're here. I would also like to know why we're here as well. Why haven't we passed on?" Hargaromo had a face of bewilderment at the last part. After all, who asks why they're not dead? Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke's questioning.

"You're here because I need to speak with you about something concerning." The sage answered. Naruto and Sasuke looked a little shocked. They defeated Kaguya, so everything should be okay, right? Then the Sage further answered, "It is about Asura and Indra." Naruto and Sasuke both groaned at the mention of their names. They had both heard enough about their spiritual ancestors. "As you both know, it seems that their spirits are always destined to battle. I thought by giving you each power to defeat my mother, you would be united. However, that clearly was not the case." This caused Sasuke to look down in shame.

Naruto, on the other hand, just looked back at the Sage. "But, we did unite! Sasuke and I reconciled! How can you say that?!" Destiny and Naruto did not like each other very much. Despite how much destiny played into Naruto's life, Naruto still chose to believe that destiny could be changed. Naruto did not like the Sage giving him the destiny lecture, especially when Naruto was right, Sasuke did come back.

Hagaromo, however, said something that while a little cruel, was not exactly wrong. "And you both died right after." Naruto was not pleased at hearing that. The trouble was, neither he nor Hagaromo were wrong, so they were at a stalemate. "Now, do not get the wrong Idea. I did not come to speak to you to tell you how hopeless it all is."

"Then what did you have to say to us?" Sasuke inquired.

"A way to offset destiny." Hagaromo answered. This caused Naruto's face to light up. A chance to really tell destiny to go shove it? Talk about finding gold! Hagaromo continued. "To do this, there are two things that need to happen. One, one of you needs to live. Two, that person needs to be sent to another dimension entirely."

Sasuke looked perplexed. Not only did this plan call for a dead person to be alive, but to go to another dimension. "How could either of those happen? We're dead."

"Not completely, your souls have yet to go to the afterlife. So, there is a chance to save one of you if I use the rest of my power as well as the power of the other person." Hagaromo answered.

Naruto, looking as perplexed as Sasuke was, asked a question. "But how would sending one of us to another dimension mess with destiny?" Sasuke was also wondering the same thing.

"It is rather simple in design. If Asura and Indra are forever destined to reincarnate and battle one another, then by sending one to another dimension, or even another universe, then the cycle will stop." Hagaromo explained. Sasuke just kept looking, because that did not exactly answer the question, more reiterated it. "You see, by keeping the chakras in separate universes, then they will keep reincarnating in the different universes."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally understood. "So, while one reincarnation remains in this realm, it will continue to reincarnate here. Then the other reincarnation will be stuck reincarnating in the other realm. Making it so the two souls can't meet again." Hagaromo gave a nod, showing that Sasuke indeed understood the plan.

"But…" Naruto finally spoke up. "One of us still has to die…"

Hagaromo understood Naruto's reluctance, and felt sympathy for them. Despite all these two had been through, they were still kids taken before their time. "I am sorry, Naruto. There is not another way."

Naruto kept looking down. He thought, " _How the hell are we supposed to decide who lives_?!" Naruto wanted to live, but not at the expense of Sasuke. So, Naruto finally got to nerve to speak up and was about to volunteer himself to be the one to die when…

"I'll be the one to die." Sasuke quickly spoke up. This shocked Naruto. How could he be so quick to say that?

"Sasuke, what are you saying?! What about you?!" Naruto erupted, concerned over his friend's decision.

"Naruto…the choice is obvious." Sasuke retorted. This did not calm Naruto down at all. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke cut him off. "Naruto, going to a new world, meeting new people, that just isn't me. Going on adventures, making bonds, and being the hero has always been who you are." Naruto fell silent. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Just look at the two of us. I'm the boy who lost his clan and went down the path of revenge even when you desperately tried to save me. I killed Itachi, and then my anger only festered more. I then turned my attention to the Leaf and killed Danzo after causing chaos at the Five Kage Summit. Even after reuniting with you and the others, I still decided to delve into the darkness. If anyone is going to be the one to die, it's gonna be me."

Naruto was not willing to give in yet. "But Sasuke, what about your desire to restore your clan?!"

"The Uchiha aren't coming back. And maybe they shouldn't. It was because of their actions that my brother had to go through the hell that he did." Sasuke responded, making Naruto shocked. "Now, you're one of the reasons the shinobi came together. On top of that, you were the who inspired them to keep going when it seemed to be hopeless. You're the one who never gives up and brings people together. You even managed to rescue me from the darkness, no matter how deep I dove. You being taken too early is a true travesty."

Naruto could hardly say a thing. But even then, he could not just let his friend volunteer for death. "But…but Sasuke…"

Sasuke just let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Naruto, let me go. Let me join my family, please."

Naruto could not say anything else. What could he say? No, you go to another world you want nothing to do with even further from your family? No chance Naruto would say that. "I…I guess you win."

Sasuke smirked and simply replied. "It's not that hard when your opponent is a dobe."

Naruto, smiled, and then hit Sasuke's shoulder. "Screw you, teme."

Hagaromo, having seen that the two boys had made their decision, had one more person to talk to. "Kurama."

A light glowed from within Naruto and then came out and manifested into the Nine Tailed Fox. Kurama looked surprised. " **Pops? What's going on?** "

Before Hagaromo could answer, Naruto ran up and hugged Kurama. "Hey, Kurama! Missed me?" Kurama looked even more confused now.

"Kurama, I intend to send Naruto to another dimension to separate the spirits of Asura and Indra from each other." Hagaromo informed the fox.

Kurama let out a chuckle. " **Sending the two obnoxious brats to their own corners, eh**?"

"I will need to use the power of your other half to save Naruto and send him away. When I do, your yang essence will return making you complete. My question, is what do you want to do? Do you wish to return to the world free? Or do you wish to stay with Naruto and accompany him on his new journey?" Hagaromo asked the fox.

Kurama after having taken in all the information, looked like he was perplexed on what he wanted to do. While he looked perplexed, he was not in the slightest. Be 'free' in a world where everyone looks at him as nothing but a tool and a monster, or rejoin his friend who treated him like a person. Of course, he wanted to go with Naruto. He did not need to think at all about that decision. However, he was never going to let Naruto know that. So, he kept up the act until he finally said, " **I'll stick with the brat**."

Naruto could not be happier to hear that. Naruto enjoyed meeting new people, but he still did not like the thought of going to a place and not knowing a single person, to be alone. It made him nervous to say the least. However, hearing that Kurama, the one who has been with Naruto since the very beginning would be sticking with him made any uneasiness he felt dissipate. "Thanks, Kurama."

" **Don't thank me yet, Kit. I'll be giving you hell every time you screw up in this new world**." The fox said with his usual toothy grin.

"It is settled then." Hagaromo said before he disappeared.

Naruto then looked over at Sasuke. The one who was his brother in all but blood. "Guess this is it, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his usual cool demeanor. "Even if our reincarnated ancestors will be separated, I know we'll meet again."

Naruto put on his signature grin and held out his hand for the Seal of Reconciliation. Sasuke met him in turn and they formed the seal. "Until then, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned. "Later, Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura had been joined by the other members of the alliance and the Five Kage. Tsunade was an absolute mess, as was Garra, although he did not show it. Hinata was inconsolable. She lost her cousin, Neji, and now she had lost the love of her life. The rest of his friends all had tears of their own. Killer B was a screaming mess of his own, until A forced him into a hug. Kakashi was arguably in the worst shape. While all the others were a sorrowful mess, Kakashi looked like he was a dead man on his feet. There was absolutely no life in his eyes. He resembled a scarecrow now more than ever. He finally looked up we he felt a presence. There was Hagaromo floating above Naruto. "Lord Sage?" Those were the only words Kakashi could get out. This caused the others to look at him as well.

Hagaromo, after having explained the situation to everyone, told them to make room. Hagaromo held his hand out releasing the Planetary Devastation keeping the Tailed Beasts trapped. The Yang-Kurama made his way over, horrified to see his Kit dead. Hagaromo gave Kurama a reassuring look, letting him know things would be okay. Hagaromo placed his hands together and activated his technique. Kurama turned into pure chakra and entered Naruto's body. All of a sudden Naruto's body began to float before a vortex formed around him sucking him in. "It is done…" Hagaromo said before disappearing.

Kakashi looked like some life had returned to him. Sure, Naruto was gone from his life forever, but Naruto was still alive. He still could live a full life, he could still be happy. That was all Kakashi needed. "Good luck, Naruto."

* * *

Flying through a void was Naruto now finally conscious. "Huh, my chakra is going back to full strength." Naruto thought about it. Maybe it was the space they were in? Who knows. "What about you, Kurama?"

Kurama, now back to his full stature and his classic burnt orange colored fur, felt his power returning as well. " **Same here. Might be something about this place. Either that or an after effect of the technique.** " Kurama then further commented. " **It's not so bad in here without that damned cage keeping me confined.** "

"I wanted to be a better tenant!" Naruto joked. As they kept floating along, Naruto seen another vortex in front oh him. "Looks like we've arrived Kurama! You ready!?"

" **Go for it**." Was the Fox's response.

Naruto grinned. "Alright new word! You better get ready! 'Cause Naruto Uzumaki is coming for ya!" Naruto heads through the vortex, ready for whatever adventures await him.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **AN** : For clarification, 'dobe' is essentially slang for 'idiot,' while Teme essentially means "you bastard." As for why I use these instead of the translations like I do everything else? Well honestly, I just like these better. It also helps it feel like more of a personal dynamic between Naruto and Sasuke. Anyways, I feel I should explain a few of my choices. In a lot of other Naruto and RWBY crossover's, Naruto ends up leaving his world because of some accident. There is usually no reason for him to actually leave. Due to this, Naruto should be wanting to desperately get back instead of making a new life on Remnant. I wanted there to be a reason why Naruto isn't trying to get back without making it where Naruto just didn't feel like dealing with everyone's persecution of him. Naruto strove to prove those people wrong, so I felt that making that the reason would not well with Naruto's character. I'm not saying I will be able to portray a pure representation of his character, I'm not Kishimoto after all. However, I still want to try and keep him at least somewhat in character. That is why I came up the separation of Asura and Indra plot point. As for why I chose Naruto right after his fight with Sasuke, that was more so for convenience. During Naruto's final battle with Sasuke, he had just turned 17. This works out because the standard age of enrollment to Beacon seems to be 17. If I had used a Naruto from later in his life, it would not work because he is either with Hinata when he's 19, or he is a father and husband during the Boruto era. If I used a Naruto from before his battle with Sasuke, then that leaves too many loose ends. There is not a single point in all of Shippuden before the final fight where Naruto could afford to be sent to another world. Right after his fight with Sasuke is where all the loose ends are wrapped up, but he is still young enough to be a student at Beacon. For those of you who are worried that Naruto will be too OP, I understand, and have it covered. With that all I can say is tell me what you all think. See you guys in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Journey

**AN** : Here we are, Chapter 2. First off, thank you all for your feedback, it means a lot to have other's thoughts on this story.

Now, I would like to take this opportunity to address certain things that was asked. First, one of you, who will not be named, said that I needed to learn English because it is 2018 and not 2001, because apparently the year makes a difference. Now, I assume you are referring to how I will have a character say "gonna" as opposed to "going to." To that, all I can say is that I only use "gonna" or its variants when a character is talking. When a person talks, they do not enunciate. Fewer people say, "going to" than "gonna." If this really bothers you, then I suppose you can find another story that uses proper English.

The next thing is what most people commented about and that is my standing on the power levels of RWBY characters. I said that Maidens were around Chunin level. I admit, that was an unfair lowball, especially considering what we seen Volume 5, Chapter 13. Saying they are Jonin level is plenty justified. However, there are still feats done by Jonin that heavily outclass them. The Grand Fire Ball that was launched by the copy Itachi during the Kazekage rescue arc showed more destructive power than anything in RWBY, and that was nothing. I know some of you will disagree, but that's how I see it.

That's all for now, time to get into the chapter. Today we finally get to see Naruto experience the world of Remnant. How will he fit with this brand-new world? Time to find out.

* * *

Remnant of A Shinobi: Chapter 2 – A New Journey.

Naruto heads through the vortex and once again everything goes black. He then opens his eyes and is in the middle of a forest. "Guess they're at least starting me off on familiar ground." Naruto said before he noticed that the trees were quite a bit shorter than what he was used to. More than that though, what differentiated them from the ones back in Leaf Village is that the leaves on these trees were more red. "Kinda…" Naruto's vision then became blurry. "Whoa, why do I feel so weak…?" He questioned.

" **I suppose that trip through the dimensional barriers did a real number on your body. Considering everything that had to be done just to get you here, it makes sense that the trip itself would have a heavy toll on you**." Kurama answered his partner.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…" Naruto said as he started to collect himself and regain his balance. Upon his dizziness dissipating a bit, he then went to scratch the back of his head, but he felt no scratch. He looked and realized his arm was still very much gone. "WHAT?!" Naruto shouted loud enough to shake the trees. "Where the hell is my arm?!"

Kurama woke back up due to the yell. " **It was blown off. How don't you remember that?** "

"I thought Great Grandpa Sage would make it come back!" Naruto shouted, still freaked out.

" **Do you know how much chakra it took to keep you from dying and bring you here? It was a lot. It took my entire Yang half, the remaining chakra from pops, plus what was leftover from the Uchiha**." Kurama stated.

"So how is giving me my arm back too much to ask for with that much chakra?!" Naruto asked in frustration. Kurama rolled his eyes, as it seemed the miracle Naruto got was just not good enough. Naruto then noticed that his clothing was in the same mess as it was when he left. "Seriously?!"

Kurama gave out a chuckle. " **What are you worried about? Modesty was never high up on your list."**

"Oi! I have to make a good first impression! What are people gonna think when they see me?!" Naruto said with genuine worry.

" **Make a good first impression? You? You would have better luck convincing Lee or Guy to ditch the bowl cut.** " Kurama said indifferently, clearly not sharing his friend's concern.

"Not…helping…Kurama…" Naruto said clearly getting frustrated with his old friend.

" **Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad"** Kurama said with plenty of sarcasm. However, Naruto did not respond, which confused Kurama. **"Naruto**?" All of a sudden Naruto fell to his knees in pain.

"What…is happening? First my body gets all woozy and I can't see straight, but now my body feels like it's exploding!" Naruto began to convulse. The pain became greater by the second.

" **Naruto! Hang in there**!" Kurama said with great concern. He tried flooding Naruto with his chakra in an attempt to heal him, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Naruto did not have an actual injury to heal.

"I... I feel something else…" Naruto stated.

Kurama was perplexed as to what was happening. That was, until he could feel something leaving Naruto. " **Oh no…Kit, your chakra…it's leaving your body**."

"What?! How do I stop it?!" Naruto yelled with obvious concern. Kurama's silence let him know that there was nothing he could do. Naruto was not just losing his chakra. While he could feel that this world was taking it away, he could also feel another force inside of him that was forcing it out. Naruto just had to deal with the fact that in this new world, he would not have Chakra. However, not all seemed lost. Naruto could feel the force that was helping push out his chakra come to the surface. "What? What's this feeling? Kurama, can you feel that?"

" **Yeah. It seems that whatever is helping force out your chakra is also taking its place. It's not as powerful as chakra though. Then again, what else is?"** Kurama continued to think. " **Perhaps this is this world's energy source. Like chakra is in our world**."

Naruto could feel lots of this new power flowing into him. It may be a new energy, but Naruto could feel that it was his. And since he naturally has a lot of chakra, it would make sense that he would have a lot of whatever this new energy was. "It…it feels a lot smoother than chakra." Naruto commented. Naruto's thoughts then went to concern for Kurama. "Oh crap, is your chakra gone?!"

" **No, mine is just fine. Unlike you, my entire being is chakra. So, it could not really be taken away**." Kurama explained.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Then, he had an idea. "Hey, Kurama. Can you still infuse your chakra with mine?" The idea had merit. It would not really matter if his own chakra was gone if he could borrow the chakra from Kurama whom had a near bottomless supply.

" **Let's find out**." The fox said as Naruto in the mindscape and Kurama connected fists. Unfortunately, it did not work as Kurama needs at least some chakra to infuse his with. This new source of power did not cut it. " **Sorry kit, you're on your own**."

"Oh, that's great…" Naruto said with all possible sarcasm. "What next? Is some unholy creature from the depths gonna to attack me too?!" Almost as if they were waiting for a cue, a few creatures as dark as the night appeared out of the bushes. They moved on all fours, but their bodies looked like they would be capable of standing on two legs. Their stature most resembled that of a wolf if it was warped by the devil himself. These creatures also had bone like pieces of armor on them. One such piece of armor was over their faces, making it resemble a mask. Their eyes glowed with a hint of red and yellow. Naruto was not too thrilled about this. "Oh, come on!"

Kurama let out a loud laugh. " **Apparently your luck followed you to this world too**!"

Naruto only had one response. "Kurama, you're a terrible friend."

This made Kurama laugh more, but he quickly got it together. " **Alright, down to business. This world may have taken your chakra and physical strength, but it can't take away your training as a shinobi! Now, ready up and take care of them. Be careful though…I can sense an unnatural amount of malice coming from those things**."

"Got it!" Naruto said with plenty of confidence. That confidence dropped when he reached for his kunai, but he could not reach it since his kunai was strapped to the same side as his lost arm. "Oh, that's so not fair!"

"… **Maybe pops should have tried putting in more effort with your arm**." Kurama said, realizing that Naruto would be unarmed in two ways during this fight. " **Remember what I said about fighting? Scratch that. RUN!** "

Naruto did not object. The creatures took their respective swings at Naruto, but he was able to avoid them. Like Kurama said, Naruto still had his shinobi training, and a good shinobi had to be able to dodge. As Naruto made it to one of the trees, he looked up. "Good thing we're still in my environment!" He jumped up into the tree and started jumping from branch to branch. The creatures pursued him for a while, but eventually realized it to be pointless. They gave up the chase and Naruto escaped.

* * *

Naruto sat in one of the trees catching his breath. Tree hopping would normally be as easy as walking to the end of the block for him, but his body had been changed in ways he was not used to. As such, he became tired more easily. He then began to chat with his old friend on what to do next. "So, what now? How am I supposed to get through here if I'm defenseless?"

" **Not completely defenseless. You still have the reflexes developed from your life as a shinobi. But you do need to be able to arm yourself. So, the first step is going to be switching your kunai strap from your right leg to your left**." Kurama had informed him.

Naruto began to do just that. It was much more difficult than it sounds. For someone with two arms it would be nearly impossible to screw up. But, for someone with only one? It was a tedious process that took Naruto a good ten minutes. After getting the strap properly secured he took the kunai out. What he pulled out surprised him as it was not your average kunai. It was a Flying Thunder God kunai that belonged to his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf. This kunai had three blades instead of one and the handle is also thicker than normal. The handle has the markings for his father's Flying Thunder God technique that allowed him to instantly teleport to a location with that marking. The blades themselves are heavier than a normal kunai and their prongs made them deadlier in melee combat. Naruto could not help but smile at the sight of a memento from his father. In a way, his father would be protecting him in this new world. "Okay, I'm ready!"

" **Ready? Don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you are…** " The fox said a little concerned.

Naruto hopped out of the tree and yelled, "Come out and get me you freaks!" Naruto could hear Kurama groan in his head, but Naruto just gave his signature grin. The strange creatures ran to him, although this time there were only three. Naruto held his kunai in a tight reverse grip and readied himself for his first battle in this new world. "Whatever you are, get ready to get your butts kicked by Naruto Uzumaki, ya know!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. " ** _If I didn't know how tenacious the brat actually was, I would actually be worried right now._** " The fox mused to himself.

The first creature lunged forward at Naruto in which Naruto rolled under it. Another of the creatures swiped at Naruto with its claw but Naruto ducked before he kneed the creature in its gut making the creature stumble for a second. Naruto then capitalized on this opportunity and quickly stabbed the creature in the shoulder. The creature then flailed its arm quicker than Naruto expected sending Naruto flying back a few feet right on his back. "Dammit! They're quicker than I thought!"

Kurama, whom had been studying the movements of the creatures, thought of a plan. " **Naruto, listen up.** "

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" The Blonde exclaimed.

" **Don't wanna hear it? What is wrong with you? I have a plan**!" The fox said rather annoyed.

"I know you do! That's why I don't wanna hear you!" Naruto responded, making the fox confused.

" **What are you talking about? How could me having a plan make you not want to listen**?" Kurama asked as anyone would.

"This is my first fight in this world. And I got a gut feeling that this would be considered an easy one. Don't get me wrong, I'll always hear you out, you're my friend. But I need to handle this first battle on my own, so I know I can handle myself here." Naruto said with all the conviction in the world.

Kurama just smirked. He understood what the kid meant. If he couldn't handle this simple battle without help, what chance did he have in the future? " **Alright then, kit. Make me proud**."

Naruto grinned as he charged at the creature that his knife was stuck in. He dodged the swipe from the creature's claw and grabbed the kunai. He then pulled it out and did a leaping reverse roundhouse to the side of the creature's head, stunning it. Another one of the creatures lunged at Naruto but Naruto jumped making the hit land on the already wounded creature. Naruto then stabbed the wounded creature in the eye before stabbing it again multiple times in the chest, making the creature fall over seemingly dead. Naruto then turns to face the other two and thinks to himself, " _I'm better at fighting with my hands than a knife…_ "

" **Unfortunately, while you kept some of your reflexes, this body needs to be retrained a bit before you can properly punch the way you used to**." Kurama retorted.

Naruto groaned, but he knew it was true. Not to mention he only has one hand at this point anyway. One of the creatures lunges for Naruto which makes him hop backwards towards a tree. Naruto looked at the tree for a second. "I got an idea…" Naruto said as he hopped into the tree causing the creatures to pursue him. While the creatures may be able to get up into the tree, they cannot easily maneuver there the way Naruto can. After all, Naruto has been doing this practically his whole life. With the creatures' movements restricted, they have become easier prey for Naruto, who shifts between striking them quickly with his kunai and then retreating. After a few minutes of this tactic, the creatures take too much damage to keep themselves on the branches and fall off. Naruto then hops down, dropping right onto one of them and plunges him kunai right into its chest, adding the force of gravity to the thrust. This causes this creature to die as well. Then, as the other creature struggles to get up, Naruto runs over and kicks it back over and stabs it in the throat. Naruto then stomps the kunai all the way through the creature, causing its death. Naruto then sat down and started catching his breath.

" **I'll be dammed kit, that was impressive**." Kurama said complimenting Naruto.

"I knew these things couldn't possibly maneuver in the tree's like I could. But, I could tell that they had enough strength to actually get onto the branches. Once I figured that out, the strategy was obvious!" Naruto said to the fox, still catching his breath.

Kurama could not help but smile. Naruto has always been pretty crafty, but to come up with a plan like that after just a little analysis on a creature he's never seen before? It showed how much Naruto has grown as a shinobi. " **You definitely live up to your parents' legacy**."

Naruto gleamed at hearing that. "You really think so?"

" **I'm not one of those people who give out compliments just to make them feel better. When I acknowledge someone, be damn sure that I mean it.** " Kurama said with pure honesty.

Naruto smiled wide at hearing this. "Thanks, Kurama." After a little while of Naruto sitting by the tree, he wonders what their next step should be. "What do we do now? I don't wanna stay here with these things."

Kurama thought it over and came to a conclusion. " **We need to look for signs of civilization. If there is an energy source here, which I could not sense in those creatures, then there must be people to use that energy source.** "

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **When we get there, we need to find a library**." The fox stated.

This caused Naruto to groan. "A Library? Come on…"

Kurama rolled his eyes. " **Yes Naruto, a library. We need to find out more about our new home**."

Naruto did not enjoy studying by any stretch of the imagination. He has been that way since his days back at the academy. If it was not a novel or comic, Naruto did not want to read it. Hearing that he needed to go to a library and learn caused Naruto to yell out in comedic tragedy, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

After hopping through tree's for around an hour, with a few breaks in there, Naruto could finally see what looked like buildings in the distance. " _Finally_!" he thought to himself. Naruto then started heading there as fast as he could. He had to leave the forest and travel on foot for a while. Eventually, he came to the entrance of the city. It was unlike any Naruto had ever seen. The city was definitely bigger than the Leaf Village. There were buildings that towered into the sky and architecture that astounded Naruto. He noticed people walking around, some giving him strange looks due to his sorry state. He is in ruined cloths and missing an arm after all. What Naruto saw next shocked him more than buildings. Vehicles. He seen cars and motorcycles going by. While it impressed him, it was not out of the realm of possibility to him. His world did have trains. However, what he saw next absolutely floored him. There were flying vehicles! " _Those things can fly?! That's insane_!" Naruto thought to himself. This technology was far beyond anything he had ever seen.

" **Kit, focus. Yes, the technology here is very impressive, but remember why we're here. Let's look around for a library.** " The Tailed Beast said.

Naruto was shocked at how easily Kurama was taking the difference in technology. But as Naruto thought about it, it would make sense. Kurama had to be thousands of years old. Just imagine how far he must have seen technology get. Not to mention the fact that everything in Naruto's world revolved around the application of Chakra. Assuming this new power was not as versatile, it would make sense that their tech would have to compensate.

" **You hit the nail on the head. Now get going**." The fox said.

Naruto had forgotten that the Tailed Beast can hear his every thought. This would be the one disadvantage of having Kurama inside of him. Regardless, Naruto went further into the city. Upon inspection, Naruto noticed it was not too dissimilar from the Leaf Village in the way the people interacted, in the placement of shops, etc. Naruto even noticed a noodle stand, which made his stomach growl. Naruto obviously had no currency, so he could not go over. "This world just keeps messing with me…"

" **You know, I was joking about the luck thing back in the forest. But seeing a noodle stand right here when you're hungry and without money? I guess it must be true. Actually, how long has it been since you last ate**?" Kurama inquired.

" _Umm…_ " Naruto thought to himself. After he found out about the war, he headed straight in, and had fought ever since with no recovery time in between; unless you count all the times he was knocked out and near death. It has actually been days since Naruto last ate.

" **Okay, rain check on the library. You need to eat something**." Kurama said, almost like a doting older brother.

"But how? Doesn't food cost money?" Naruto said with sincerity.

Kurama facepalmed. " **You're a shinobi! Steal something**!" There was the Kurama that Naruto was used to.

Naruto then found what seemed like a market. Even with as advanced as this new world is, he still could spot the cameras and knew how to avoid their sight. He grabbed a couple different fruits before sneaking out of the store. Conveniently for Naruto, this world seemed to have some of the same fruit that his world did. After Naruto made it to the alley, he scarfed down the fruit like it was a life or death situation. "Ahhh…that hit the spot."

" **Now, back to the library situation**." Kurama informed Naruto.

"Ugh, your nagging's as bad as granny's." Naruto said to annoy the fox. Kurama just shrugged it off as Naruto went back to searching around the city. While Naruto was looking for a library, he seen a shop that really peeked his interests. It seemed to be a shop that sold prosthetic limbs. " _Is that for real_?!" Naruto thought. Kurama wanted to go to the library, but he was not about to say it took priority over the possibility of a new arm. Naruto entered the shop and what he found was two gentlemen arguing with each other. One of them was behind the counter. He was most likely the owner and was being ridiculed by the other man. The owner was rather stocky with lighter skin than Naruto and brown hair that was short but looked greasy from sweat. He had goggles on, so it was hard to tell the eye color. He noticeably had a prosthetic left arm, which looked older and in rougher shape than the ones in the shop. He wore a white t-shirt and blue-jean overalls with black tennis shoes. The other man had a radiance of smugness about him. He was well dressed wearing a three-piece black suit with a white tie and black dress shoes. He had lighter skin than the owner and had a white glove on one hand. He had dark brown eyes and dark red hair.

"I don't know how you keep this place running with these defective hunks of metal you try to sell people." The well-dressed man said.

"Defective?! My creations are just as good, no, they're better than anything you Atlas chumps make!" The owner yelled.

"If that were true then you wouldn't have such a pathetic piece of an arm." The other man said referring to the owner's arm, which was noticeably older looking.

"It's got sentimental value! It's the first one I ever completed!" Was the owner's excuse.

"Of, course it does." The other man said in the least convinced way possible. He then notices Naruto looking at the arms and walks up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, you don't want to pay money for this trash. Come to Atlas, we'll find you a proper Atlas arm."

The owner blew his stat. He could not take any more. "Get the hell out of my store you Atlas snob!"

"I am simply trying to help this poor young lad from making a serious mistake." The other man said in a mocking tone.

"That's it! It's time to put up or shut up! Two months! That's how long you have to make an arm to compete against the one I make! We'll see who makes junk then!" The owner laid down the gauntlet.

"Fine, if only to put you Vale crafters in your place." The other man said in the most demining way he could.

The owner turns to Naruto. "Hey, kid!"

Naruto looked over at the owner. "Me?"

"Yeah you! You're gonna be the one who tests out my arm!" The owner said as more of a demand.

"But I—" Naruto was cut off by the other man.

"Oh, how cruel of you. You're going to make him suffer through having you make an arm for him, only to see how worthless it is against mine. Cruel indeed." The other man said as he left.

The owner still steaming says, "I hate that Atlas jackass!"

"Uh, sir…" Naruto said to the owner.

"What?" Was all the owner asked.

"I don't have any money. I can't afford your arm. I can't even afford a place to stay…" Naruto admitted to the owner.

The owner's eyes softened at hearing that. " _This kid can't be more than 18, and look at the state of him. Cloths that have been worn through, he's missing an arm, and he's homeless? This world's too damn cruel_." The owner thought to himself. "Tell you what kid, how about this? I'll let you stay in the room upstairs, and you'll work for me to make some money. You could clearly use it."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Kid, what kind of monster do you take me for? I'm not about to lie to a homeless kid that really needs a break." The owner said to quash Naruto's doubts.

"…Will I make enough to afford the arm?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh, not by a long shot. After all, it's gotta beat the arm that Atlas snob makes. That's why the arm will be free of charge."

Naruto's eyes widened a great deal. "F-F-Free?!" Was the only word Naruto could get out.

The owner smiled. "Yeah, free. Look, when word gets out that my arm out performed one made by an Atlas guy, demand for my products is gonna skyrocket! That'll more than make up for the cost of the arm several times over!"

Naruto could now see the owner was just a genuinely good guy. "Then I accept!"

"That's great to hear!" The owner said.

" **Guess your luck's finally turning around kit.** " Kurama stated.

" _No kidding_." Naruto mentioned back to the fox. Naruto knew that there was one last matter to take care of with the owner. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

The owner smirked and answered in kind. "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Hesta Gorfe.

* * *

Over the next two months Naruto worked for Hesta. Sweeping up the shop, helping to carry equipment, and testing out the arms Hesta made. Over these months, Naruto got over to the library Kurama kept nagging him about. Naruto learned that this world he was in is called Remnant, and that the city he was in is called Vale. There are 4 main kingdoms in Remnant. Those are Vale, Mantle, Vaccuo, and Mistral. Each of these kingdoms have academy's that train huntsman and huntresses, who are the protectors of this world. Naruto equated them to the shinobi of his world. He had learned that there were people in this world with animal traits called Faunus. Apparently, they deal with discrimination quite a bit. " _I guess discrimination over crap out of your control is a constant no matter the world…_ " Naruto thought to himself when he learned about the Faunus. He also learned a great deal more about the technology of this world, but more importantly he learned about those things that attacked him, the Grimm. Not much is known about them, other than they only want to kill humanity and that they dissolve into black mist upon death. How did Naruto manage to learn all of this in just two months? Simple, the fearsome instructor Kurama would not let Naruto sleep unless he spent at least 5 hours a day studying on the ways of Remnant. In this time, he also got a new wardrobe thanks to the money he earned from Hesta. He now wears a black t-shirt, but he still wears orange pants in a style somewhat similar to his last pair. After all, no chance in hell was Naruto giving up on wearing orange. He was also able to get a custom jacket made. The jacket is identical to the one he wore during his battle with Pain, except it has the Uzumaki swirl in the back of it.

Hesta had been going crazy trying to develop the best arm he could. Any time he would try something he would have Naruto come in to test it. This would sometimes result in Naruto getting blown up or sent flying. Hesta is not a poor crafter by any means, but in his attempt to make sure it beats the one made by his Atlas rival, it had to be spectacular. "This is the one…it has to be the one…" Hesta said finishing up his latest attempt. "Naruto, it's time to test this baby out!"

Naruto came running in ready to go. "Got it!" Naruto equipped the arm and Naruto could tell quickly that this one was different. It was not just the look, but Naruto could actually feel the difference. Hesta had been working on an experimental tech that made the actual technology connect to the user's nerves, so it would have a quicker reaction time and be as close to the real deal as you can get. "This feels great, Hesta!" Naruto said as he starts punching with it.

"Hold your damn horses, we still gotta test the damn thing." Hesta remarked. He knew Naruto's word would not be enough for his Atlas rival.

Naruto then went through the reaction test, in which he had to catch balls being shot out of a machine at a relatively fast pace. The arm passed with flying colors. Naruto then went through the grip and pulling test, in which he had to hold onto a rope attached to Hesta's car while he drove it. Despite Naruto slamming into a dumpster, the arm passed. Finally, there was the delicate test, which was to make sure the arm did not always put in too much pressure when doing tasks that require a more delicate touch. Naruto had to put a bunch of fragile class balls into a bowl without breaking them. Despite some close calls, the arm passed. "It works!" Naruto said in celebration.

"All that's left is to show that Atlas snob who's the best!" Hesta said with excitement.

"When is that anyway?" Naruto asked.

"End of the week." Hesta told him. "Have you given any thought on what you're gonna do after that?"

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna try enrolling at Beacon." Naruto said, not sure what Hesta's response will be.

"Oho! Gonna try and be a huntsman huh?" Hesta said without any judgement.

Naruto grinned. There were so many times in his life he was constantly told that he cannot do something, especially when it pertained to his dreams. It was refreshing to hear someone not put him down for his dreams for once. "Yup! I might not have gone to one of those training schools like Signal, but I read that if you're good enough you can get in anyway. And I can throw down with the best of them!"

"Well, you got a weapon?" Hesta asked.

Naruto did not answer at first. He knew that most huntsman in training had a pretty elaborate weapon. Sure, he had his dad's kunai, but that was not going to cut it in this world without his powers. Naruto did have something in mind, but being able to afford it was the problem. "Not yet, I'm still trying to save up…"

Hesta could tell that Naruto had high hopes, but not many means to achieve them. Naruto was a good kid, and had helped him a lot. Hesta decided to call in a favor as he wrote down an address and then wrote a note on it. "Alright Naruto, listen up. Head to the shop I have written down. The owner there owes me a favor. Hand him this note and this button, he'll make a weapon for you."

"You mean it?" Naruto said in shock. Hesta shook his head yes. "I can't thank you enough!" Naruto responded before running off.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the shop Hesta told him about. He went inside and seen all manor of weapons around him as he approached the counter. What he seen was a large man with a skin tone darker than his own and a scar across his mouth. He wore a brown muscle shirt and regular jeans with black boots. "Hi, Hesta sent me." Naruto said as he handed the large man the note and button.

"Finally called in that favor huh…" The large man said out loud before pocketing the items. "Alright kid, what am I making you?"

Naruto handed the man a slip of paper that Naruto had written down all the specifications. "Can it be done?"

The large man looked at the paper and raised a brow. "This'll be pretty intricate. But yeah, it'll be a nice challenge. I have all the parts I need already here. And since I'm doing this as a favor to a friend, I'll get to it right away. Come back in 4 days and I'll have it ready."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, old man, looking forward to it!" Naruto then left.

The large man stood there for a minute. "Do I really look old?"

* * *

Four days had now passed. Naruto was at Hesta's shop and chatting internally with his old buddy, Kurama. " _You think this huntsman thing is gonna be really hard?_ "

" **If it's anything like becoming a shinobi, then yeah. Still, the fact that they wait so long to let people become huntsman isn't a bad idea. They're not sending out a bunch of kids to get killed in the field**." Kurama noted.

" _Yeah. Also, how convenient is it that I'm 17 and the standard age of enrollment is 17_?" Naruto questioned.

" **Pretty damn convenient, not that I'm complaining. So, how's the aura training been going**?" Kurama inquired.

"Pretty good! I got the defense aura down and I've gotten pretty good at channeling it offensively too." Naruto had been training frequently to master his new energy source, aura. Aura, while powerful and difficult to get down in its own way, was not as complicated as the machinations of using Chakra. Just to use wind chakra required supreme visualization and manipulating the chakra in specific and complex ways. While by no means easy or simple, aura did not present the same challenges. And with as much as Naruto had mastered chakra, getting aura down was well within Naruto's ability. However, what he had not accomplished was the ultimate power that aura provided, a semblance. A semblance was much like a bloodline limit, only instead of it being unique to a family, it is unique to each individual person. So, while Naruto had gotten down what he needs for combat, he was still working on getting his semblance.

" **Good. You'll be ready for whatever admission test Beacon throws at you. On another note, today's the day you pick up your weapon**." Kurama noted.

Naruto shot up with excitement. "Hell yeah! Time to get my weapon, ya know!" Naruto left the room above Hesta's shop and ran out heading towards the weapons shop. Upon entering Naruto could see what looked like a thick black baton with two Uzumaki swirls towards the bottom being polished by the owner. "Hey! How'd it turn out?"

The owner smirked. "Perfect. I guarantee you'll be satisfied."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out his new wallet and put some Lien, the currency of Remnant, on the counter. "I'll be buying some ammo while I'm here."

"Sure thing." The owner said as grabbed a few boxes of the appropriate ammo for the weapon.

"Thanks again, old man!" Naruto stated.

The owner stood up again thinking the same thing he did last time. He then put the ammo on the counter. "Do I really look old?"

"I mean, kinda. Where I come from if you made it to 30 you're considered old." Naruto was not completely exaggerating either. Shinobi went out all the time on missions where they are likely to encounter enemy ninja and fight for their lives.

"That's depressing." The owner commented.

Naruto shrugged again before he took his weapon and the ammo boxes and started to leave. "I owe you one, old m—I mean sir!" Naruto left that store immediately after.

" **Well kit, you gonna test that thing out**?" Kurama asked.

" _Later_." Naruto answered. " _I still gotta get this ammo into clips_." Kurama nodded as Naruto made his way back to Hesta's shop. Upon arrival he seen that the man from Atlas was back and taunting Hesta.

"This place is as run down as I recall." The Atlesian said mockingly.

Hesta annoyed as ever with the man from Atlas answered in turn. "Stuff it you Atlas snob!"

"Such a witty response. I sure do hope your crafting skills out match your retorts." The man from Atlas continued to mock.

"Oi! Don't talk smack about Hesta's work!" Naruto interjected.

The man from Atlas turned around to see Naruto looking in much better shape than when he last seen him. Especially with the new arm. "Oh, dear boy, is that supposed to be the pinnacle of this hack's abilities?"

"That's right! And it's gonna run circles around the hunk of scrap you put against it!" Naruto retorted back, making Hesta smile.

"Oh, dear god you've tricked this poor boy into thinking you're of worth. How cruel." Retorted the Atlas native, causing Hesta to start getting mad again.

"Alright then jackass! If you're so confident then let's have that contest right now! Bring out that so called 'superior Atlas tech' you're apparently so proud of." Naruto challenged with all the confidence that the arm provided to him by Hesta will prevail.

After letting out a smug chuckle, the man from Atlas started walking out. "All in due time. You can wait a little longer to be made a fool."

"Yeah keep walking jerk! No one want's you here anyway!" Naruto made sure to yell out before the man left.

Hesta put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thanks Naruto."

"No need to thank me! Naruto Uzuamaki always stands up for his friends!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

Hesta let out a smile and then he noticed Naruto had a baton in his hand. "That's what you had made?" He said clearly not impressed.

"Oi! It's just easier to carry around this way, ya know!" Naruto pushed one of the Uzumaki swirls and the baton extended into a staff that looked similar to what he used when he fought against Madara only thicker because of the extra features as well as being a foot longer. Naruto then presses the other Uzumaki swirl and the staff configures into a semi-auto rifle.

"Oho! Now that's more like it! It's Dust compatible, right?" Naruto then gave Hesta a look that said, 'Did you really just ask that?' In which Hesta said "Hey, don't give me that look. You'd be surprised at the number of people who forget that!"

" **You of all people have no business giving that look**." Kurama said mockingly to Naruto. There were plenty of times in Naruto's life where he had forgotten things he really should not have.

" _Oi! Nobody asked you!_ " Naruto internally replied to Kurama. This caused Kurama to let out a loud laugh.

Hesta spoke up again. "Okay. Sweep up the shop then you can go practice with your new weapon."

"Got it!" Was all Naruto said before getting to work. It took him about 5 minutes to sweep up going at the pace he was. Then he left and headed outside the city into a forest where he started practicing for hours all the way into the night. Naruto then started heading back.

" **Hey, Naruto**." Kurama addressed the blonde.

" _What's up, Kurama_?" Naruto responded.

" **What are you gonna name your weapon**?" Kurama asked.

Naruto kept walking lost in thought. Up until this point, he honestly had not thought of it. He knew that most Huntsman had names for their weapons, but the actual thought of coming up with a name had not crossed his mind until now. " _This is gonna be tricky…"_ Naruto thought. As he entered the shop and headed to bed, he stared at his weapon back in baton form. He kept racking his brain to think of a name, but nothing was coming. " _How can coming up with a name be this hard_?!"

" **Coming up with a name isn't what's hard, it's coming up with one that doesn't suck that presents a challenge**." Naruto groaned upon hearing this because it in no way helped him. " **Look, you came up with this weapon. It's a part of you. So, the name should be something that represents you**." Kurama informed the blonde shinobi.

Naruto took that information and let it circle in his mind. " _Something that represents me_ …" he thought to himself. He looked to the side and seen the pouch containing his father's kunai. He recalled how terrible his father was at naming things to a comical degree. Just then, it came to him. His parents. He was made from the Yellow Flash and the Red-hot Habanero. "I need to add a lot more orange to my weapon."

Kurama groaned at the thought. " **Why does it need more orange? Can't you stick with another color for once**?" Kurama asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed. "Orange is a part of who I am! That's why my weapon is gonna be Orange Spark!"

* * *

It was the day in which the contest between the man from Atlas and Hesta would take place. Hesta was fine tuning Naruto's arm to make sure it is in perfect condition. "That should about do it…" Hesta stated.

"Today's the day you shut that jerk up for good, ya know!" Naruto stated ready to get started.

"You got that right. Let's go show that Atlas twit not to underestimate Vale!" Hesta said as he and Naruto high fived and left. They met the man from Atlas in another building. He was standing next to his assistant whose arm was pure white. "The only thing that arm's good for is blinding people!"

The man from Atlas rolled his eyes. "That might be the single greatest remark you have ever made, how sad."

Hesta got mad like usual. Somehow anything the man from Atlas said was able to get under his skin. Most likely due to how inferior the Atlas man saw him. "Why you little…!"

Naruto grabbed Hesta by the shoulder. "We're about to embarrass his ass, he won't be talking smack after that!" Naruto said calming down Hesta.

"Whatever you say. Now, let us begin. The first test will be—" The man from Atlas began explaining until he was cut off.

"We know the damn tests! Now, let's get the show on the road!" Hesta exclaimed.

Naruto and the assistant began the reaction test. They seemed rather even at first, but the assistant's arm began to slow while Naruto kept the same speed. Naruto's arm being able to connect with his aura gave it an extreme advantage in making sure it didn't lose steam. Naruto's arm won the reaction test. Next came the grip and pull test. Neither Naruto's nor the assistant's arm gave way during this one. It was a tie. Finally came the delicate test. Naruto began grabbing the glass balls without any hesitation. He had already done this, so he knew his arm would not fail him. The assistant was far more careful. However, he was still able to keep a moderate pace. Just like in the first test though, the Atlas arm started becoming strained. When the assistant grabbed another one of the glass balls, a cracked formed and it shattered.

"Yeah! How ya like that?! I won!" Hesta shouted with glee.

The man from Atlas was in disbelief. "This…this can't be right!" He was visibly losing his cool for the first time in front of Hesta.

"What's the matter? Don't feel as high and mighty anymore, Atlas snob?!" Hesta said to antagonize the man from Atlas.

Naruto noticed that there were a few other people in the building. They had camera's and notepads, most likely brought by the man from Atlas to further embarrass his Vale rival. "Reporters? Good, now people will see how awesome Hesta's stuff if." He said out loud.

" **Good thing he won. Otherwise it would look really bad taking that arm and he gets nothing out of it**." Kurama noted.

" _I never doubted it._ " Naruto mentioned to the fox. " _Living two months with the guy I was able to see his work ethic and passion. No way was he gonna lose!_ "

" **Well, you can celebrate today as much as you like. But tomorrow and the rest of the week you're practicing as much with your weapon and aura as possible. The entrance exam for Beacon is next week**." Kurama said informatively.

"Right." Naruto said as he followed Hesta out of the building.

* * *

Naruto spent the rest of the week training with his new weapon, Orange Spark, which has been appropriately re-painted orange with black markings. Naruto became more and more proficient at using the staff each day. More than that though he got the hang of using his rifle. He was still getting a little used to shooting a projectile rather than throwing it, but he had gotten it down. Unfortunately, despite his training, he still has not unlocked his semblance. Still, he felt more than ready to take on the entrance exam.

When Naruto got to the testing center he seen a lot of people there. He wondered if even half of these people would get in. The first part was a written test, which Naruto dreaded. Surprisingly enough though, it was not so bad. Naruto got through it with enough time to spare.

" **Something tells me that written test is just a formality. After all, you are trying to get into a combat school**." Kurama pointed out.

" _So basically, the physical applications test is the real test?_ " Naruto reiterated to the fox.

Kurama nodded. " **Now go show these guys what a shinobi can do**."

Naruto headed to the location for the physical applications exam. It was a room that looked like a small arena with many doors. "This is pretty cool…" he said trying to break the silence.

"Applicant: Naruto Uzumaki." The voice of the proctor announced. "This is your last chance to back out of this test. Do you wish to leave?"

Naruto just raised a brow. Like hell he was about to leave. "Bring it on!" He shouted. Then the doors opened releasing 6 Grimm. Luckily, they were beowolves, which are the same Grimm Naruto had already dealt with. He grabbed his Orange Spark from behind his back and extended it into staff form. "Come on you bunch of ugly mutts!" With that two of the beowolves swiped at Naruto with their claws. Naruto in turn hops up and then swats them both on the snouts disorienting them before he kicks one of them back and trips the other one up with his staff. He configures his staff into rifle mode before pumping one of the downed beowolves full of bullets taking it out. Naruto then grabbed some wind dust and placed it into the tip of his staff. He then smacks one of the beowolfs with it and the staff lets out an extra impact from the wind dust which causes much more damage to the beowolf than Naruto's other hits. One of the other Beowolves then lunges at Naruto only for Naruto to duck and then land a thunderous left uppercut to the Beowolf's jaw sending it flying onto its back.

Kurama grinned. " **That left uppercut of yours always sends them flying**."

" _And it's not gonna stop_!" Naruto replied as he dodges another beowolf attack. Naruto then makes his Orange Spark go back to its contained mode as he puts it away and gets out his kunai. He throws it at one of the beowolves in the back and it lands in its upper chest. Naruto jumps past the other beowolves to the wounded one and starts pummeling the hell out of it. When the beowolf swipes at him Naruto swiftly dodged before he kicks it in the jaw. Another beowolf attacks him from behind in which Naruto dodges to the left and lands a couple punches to the beowolf's side before it gets kicked away. Naruto then grabs his kunai from the barley standing beowolf and jams it into its head, killing it. Naruto takes out Orange Spark and configures it into rifle mode and finishes off the two beowolves he had injured with a few shots. Naruto then reloads as the remaining two charges at him. Naruto configures his Orange Spark back into staff mode and slides under them and then places even more wind dust into the tip of the staff than before. He then slams the staff on the ground and it makes a shockwave that trips up the beowolves. Naruto then jumps on one and bludgeons it to death with his staff and then stared down the last one. As the final beowolf charges Naruto, he slams the staff into the gut of the beowolf making it hunch over. Naruto follows up with another one of his extremely effective left uppercuts knocking the beowolf down. Naruto then configures his staff back into rifle mode before he puts the barrel right in the Grimm's face before emptying three shots into it, causing its death. Having finished off the last beowolf, Naruto looks up at the proctor.

"Applicant: Naruto Uzumaki. You pass. You are accepted to Beacon." The Proctor stated.

Naruto jumped into the air in celebration. "Yes! Naruto Uzumaki comes through again, ya know!"

" **Good job, kit. Never doubted you**." Kurama acknowledged.

Naruto smiled at the fox's congratulations as he left and headed back to Hesta's shop. "I'm back!"

"Well if it ain't the future huntsman himself. How'd it go?" Hesta inquired.

"I got in!" Naruto said with pure joy.

"Well I'll be. Congrats Naruto! You've come far in these two months." Hesta acknowledged.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hesta. You're a great friend." Naruto stated with pure honesty.

"Just remember me when you become a famous huntsman one day." Hesta says before he laughed.

Naruto nodded as went to bed after a long day. As he laid there he could not fall asleep due to excitement. He was finally on the path for the rest of his life. "We're finally on our way to our path, right Kurama?"

" **That's right, kit. Your life heads toward something you never excelled at, school**." The fox mocked.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted indignantly making the fox laugh. "Well whatever. Even if we're going to school, what matters is that soon we'll be on our journey to become a huntsman!"

Chapter End

* * *

 **AN** : And that's chapter 2. For a little explanation, Hesta is based on Hephaestus, the blacksmith of the gods. His last name, Gorfe, is an anagram for forge. Now, why did I make the Hesta subplot? Well, first off, Naruto is the guy that starts at the bottom and works through his trouble, it is just who he is. That being said, Naruto was literally an armless and homeless kid, someone needed to give him a break. Also, Naruto needs to take time to learn about Remnant. I can't just have him go straight to Beacon without him knowing about Hunters and their place in the world. And since Naruto needs to learn all this stuff, I figured I might as well give him something else to do while it is happening. He also needed to learn the basics of aura and how to use a fire arm. These are all things he could not do at Beacon. Let me make this clear, Naruto is by no means on the level of a legit huntsman. Is he better than most first years? Perhaps. As for his semblance, I already know what it is going to be. Now, I am sure there are those among you who are not pleased that I nerfed Naruto. I understand that you wanted to see Naruto with all his power, but I just could not do it. I cannot have tension in the story if Naruto can just decimate anyone or anything he comes across in seconds. That fight with the beowolves would not have lasted even five seconds if Naruto had his actual power, even with the missing arm. If Naruto being nerfed truly bothers you, I recommend reading another story. Hell, write your own, I will probably read it. There may also be some of you that are disappointed that there are no actual RWBY characters in this chapter. Again, I'm sorry. My goal in writing this chapter was to set up Naruto for the path that he needs to walk in this new world. Having Naruto meet Ruby or any of the others seemed like too much for this chapter. Don't worry, I promise next chapter we'll see some familiar faces. The next chapter will most likely not be posted for a few weeks. With all that being said, tell me what you all think. See you all in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome To Beacon

**AN** : So, it's been a few weeks. As such I suppose I should address a couple things. I wanted to take a little break before releasing chapter 3. However, the major reason for the wait is because I had an inner ear infection and ended up getting BPPV (Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo). If any of you have ever had BPPV, then you know you are not doing anything while you have it. I could not look anywhere without the world turning upside down. It also came with nausea and vomiting, so that was fun. Luckily it has finally gone away, and I was able to finish chapter 3.

I would like to say this next point is addressing the elephant in the room, but I don't think that even begins to cover it. A lot of you were upset about me taking Naruto's chakra away. I get that a lot of you want to see an OP Naruto, but to me that's never been who Naruto is. He has always been the one to overcome the odds. What odds are there when he can breathe hard enough on hunters and kill them? One of you brought up a good point about how in chapter one I made a point of making sure he had his full chakra which made it seem like he would have it in Remnant. That is a fair point. However, what you all do not know is that I actually have a reason for that and for it being taken away. It was not simply for nerfing Naruto, it has a much bigger purpose. However, I am not just going to blatantly tell you all what it is. Imagine if we knew the whole time that Itachi was a good guy. That would have removed so much from the Naruto series. So, I am not just going to tell you all every little plot point for the whole story in the first two chapters. I hope this gets through to you all. I am not retconning the nerf for reasons none of you need to know yet. As for why I sent Kurama, there are a couple reasons. One of them is because I love the dynamic between he and Naruto and Kurama is one of, if not my favorite character. It also gives Naruto an easier way to reflect upon what he sees by conversing with Kurama so I don't have to write mundane inner monologues. The other reasons you don't need to know yet. With that being said, let's get started.

* * *

Remnant of A Shinobi: Chapter 3 – Welcome to Beacon

Naruto was up bright and early. He normally likes to sleep in, but he was too excited. Today is the day he gets picked up to go to Beacon. Naruto was already packed up and ready to go. He went downstairs to see Hesta who also had a bag. Naruto was confused. Hesta had not mentioned anything to him about a trip. "Hey Hesta, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Atlas." Hesta informed Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. From every interaction he and Hesta had, it seemed like Hesta hated Atlas. Now he was going there? "You? Atlas? Did I hit my head or something?" Just then, Naruto immediately yelled internally, " _Shut up, Kurama_!" He knew Kurama would have made some snarky comment about Naruto likely having brain damage. So, he cut the fox off before he could. "Aren't you and Atlas like oil and water?"

"Nah, it ain't like that. Sure, I may call certain people from there Atlas snobs, but that's just due to a lot of them being, well snobs. A lot of people in Atlas have lots of money, especially the Schnee's. Money tends to make people think they're some kinda superior. But not everyone there's like that. One such person saw my success against that snob and wants to talk to me in person about becoming a part of his company. I figured I might as well talk to the guy." Hesta explained clearly.

"Wow, I guess you're more open minded than most. Didn't think you'd be packed already though." Naruto mentioned.

Hesta gave a shrug. "Well I could've waited, but why wait? Might as well get it out of the way, right? Besides, things are gonna be boring around here with you heading off to Beacon." Hesta said with a grin.

"Yeah…" Naruto said to the first friend he made in Remnant. He would still be in a state of disrepair without Hesta. He owed him everything. "Hesta, if there's anything I can—" Naruto said before he was cut off.

"Don't you even dare finish that. You don't owe me anything, Naruto. I was happy to help, and you helped me plenty too." Hesta looked down. "You know, I've never really had much in the line of friends. Been on my own for what feels like forever now. Even the guy at the weapons shop is more like a work acquaintance. I know I got family back in the country somewhere, but we haven't spoken in years. Honestly, as short as it was, you're the only real friend I've had for as long as I can remember." Hesta spoke with all honesty.

Naruto gave out his usual grin. "I'm glad we're friends too. I hope things work out with that guy in Atlas."

"Thanks. I would say I hope it works out for you too, but I know your will's too strong for it not to work out." Hesta then stuck his hand out for a handshake. "So, I'll just say I'm rooting for ya!"

Naruto shook Hesta's hand. "I'll see ya again, ya know!" Naruto said as he left and headed towards the landing point to be picked up.

* * *

Naruto was now on an airship ferrying students to Beacon academy. He could see a variety of different people, although he did not pay much attention to them. He was too busy watching the broadcast of the Vale News Network. They were currently reporting on a recent crime spree that has been occurring in Vale by the crime boss known as Roman Torchwick. In the picture of his mugshot that appeared on screen, he seemed to have a slender figure and is fair-skinned with dark-green slanted eyes. His hair was somewhat long and was orange with long bangs covering his right eye. He also had black eyeliner around his left eye. In terms of his clothing, he was wearing a red-lined white suit with a small gray scarf and black gloves. The mugshot did not indicate his other articles of clothing. It did however show a very cocky smile on the criminal's face, showing he probably had a massive ego. "He's got style I guess…" Was the only thing Naruto could think to say.

The screen then shifted to the news anchor, Lisa Lavender, who went to the next story. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news…" She said as a picture of Faunus protestors appeared in the top left corner of the screen. "This Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted—" were the last words before the transmission was cut off.

" _Man, these White Fang guys keep making a bad situation worse_." Naruto mentally commented to Kurama.

 **"It may be a new word, but people are still people. Ignorance breeds fear, and fear inevitably results in violence. That violence begets more violence and so on**." Kurama responded to the blonde.

" _The cycle of hatred perpetuates.._." Naruto reiterated as Kurama nodded.

Back in the physical world, what cut off the news transmission was the announcement from a woman appearing on screen. She had green eyes and light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl of it hanging down the right side of her face. She wears thin ovular glasses and teal earrings that seemed to match the pendant that was hanging from her collar. In terms of clothing, she wears a white long-sleeved pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She had black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. She spoke in the tone of a middle-aged woman, despite how young she looked. Naruto thought it could be situation like Tsunade, but that thought quickly left his mind as he listened to her. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name, is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece; and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The image of her then cut out.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto let out the thought " _She seemed nice_."

 **"…I dunno kit, I have a feeling she's one not to mess with**." Kurama said.

" _Think so_?" Naruto answered the fox. He then shrugged as he would find out soon enough. He then noticed a boy with hair similar to his own running off looking like he was about to puke. A moment later he could hear a couple girls freaking out about vomit on their shoes. Naruto then began to snicker uncontrollably.

Kurama, letting out a chuckle of his own said, " **Looks like the school year is starting off well**."

* * *

The airships finally made it to Beacon and began to land. Naruto was starting to get anxious. He didn't like being cooped up in a place he could not leave. He was glad to be finally getting off the ship. To his surprise though, he was not the first one off. That honor belonged to the other blonde he saw earlier. The other blonde ran off the ship straight to the nearest garbage can and began to let loose. Naruto thought he would try to be nice. Naruto rubbed the other blonde's back for a few seconds saying, "There you go, get it all out…"

"Ugh…thank you…" The other blonde said as he went back to puking. This blonde was actually a little bit taller than Naruto. He had dark-blue eyes with hair in a mess like Naruto's except his was slopped down as opposed to spiky. He wears a white diamond-shaped chest plate, cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders. Underneath the armor he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. His pants are blue with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. He also appears to have a sheathed sword strapped to his left.

As nice of a guy as Naruto was, he was not about to spend the next however many minutes standing around rubbing this guy's back. "Uh, good luck. Hope you feel better." Naruto said as we walked off. He looked up and seen the glory that was Beacon. The architecture of the place impressed him more than Vale's did. "This puts the Leaf to shame…" Naruto said still in astonishment. As he continued to stroll through his new surroundings, he heard an explosion go off.

" **Could you go to one place without it exploding**?" Kurama said to Naruto to rile him up.

" _Oi! Not every place explodes! There was…_ " Naruto then paused realizing that the Leaf Village was blown up multiple times. " _Okay, but there's…_ " Naruto again had to pause, because the Sand Village received multiple explosions too. This continued for a bit as Naruto made his way to the source of the explosion. Every time he thought of a new place, he quickly remembered something blew up there. " _Damn, you might be right…_ " Naruto said causing the fox to grin. Naruto finally arrived to where the explosion occurred and there were visible scuff marks on the ground. He then looked at what seemed to be two teen girls covered in soot in an argument. Well, an argument in as much as one was chastising the other.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" One of the girls said in an obnoxiously whiny voice. She has pale skin with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail hanging to her right. She also has a scar over her left eye. In terms of cloths, she wears a thigh-length strapless white and pale-blue dress. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color scheme as her dress from shoulder to wrist. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

Naruto, noticing the crest thinks, " _Hesta mentioned the Schnee's before…"_

" **Supposedly they have a lot of prestige in this world**." Kurama informed him.

" _Explains the high and mighty act. She sounds just like Sasuke used to, if he had a whiny voice_ …" Naruto commented to his friend.

The other girl had fair skin as well. She has neck-length dark hair that curls in a crescent shape around the right side of her face that gradates to dark red at the tips. In terms of cloths, she wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces. On top of it all is a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle. While being yelled at, she is just pointing her fingers towards each other nervously. Her most notable trait however, was her silver eyes. "I'm really sorry…"

Upon looking at both of them, Naruto was perplexed about one thing. " _Why are they in skirts? How is that good for combat_?"

Kurama simply retorted, " **You come from a world where people fought every day in sandals, do you really have room to talk**?"

Naruto could not refute that. " _Good point_." Naruto responded.

"You, complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl in white interrogated.

"Well, I'm I…" The girl in red stuttered out nervously before she was again cut off by the girl in white.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" The girl in white continued to chastise.

Naruto had heard enough. The girl in red clearly needed some help, so he decided to step in. "Hey, come on. Do you really need to yell at her like that?"

The two girls turned to look at him as he approached. The girl in red looked seemed relieved to have some back up. The girl in white on the other hand just looked more annoyed. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto quickly placed his fist on his chest as he introduced himself. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Future badass huntsman!" The girl in red grinned at the way he introduced himself.

The girl in white rolled her eyes. "Could you sound more ridiculous? Who introduces themselves like that?"

"I do, obviously! You sure your head's screwed on tight?" Naruto said before he proceeded to flick the girl in white in the head. This caused the girl in red to snicker. Now the girl in white was the one feeling humiliated.

"How dare you!" The girl in white shouted indignantly as she smacked Naruto's hand. "Do you know who I am?!"

Naruto then raised his hands in a comedic way as if he was threatened. "Well excuse me princess."

"It's heiress, actually." A voice said from outside the group causing all three of them to look in the direction of the voice. Who walked up was another teenage girl holding a bottle of red dust that was sent flying from the explosion. She has a skin tone similar to the first two girls. She had amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large black bow on the top of her head and she wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. In terms of clothing, she wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her arm, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small scarf is wrapped around her neck. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the word.

The girl in white, now revealed to be Weiss Schnee, regained some of her haughty stature. "Finally, some recognition." She then quickly snapped her gaze to the girl in red as a means of implication.

The girl in the black bow continued to say, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was shocked at the sudden defamation of her name. "Wha- how dare—" Weiss could not get out a dignified response causing both the girl in red and Naruto to chuckle. Weiss walked up to the girl in the black bow, gave her a once over look, and then snatched the bottle of dust from her hand before storming off.

The girl in red walked forward a bit nervously trying to yell to Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" With no acknowledgement from Weiss, the girl in red hangs her head and mutters "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" She then let out a sigh before she turned to the girl in the black bow and said, "So what's u—" was all she could get out before she seen the girl in the black bow was already walking away. She then falls to her knees and lays on the ground in a depression. "Welcome to Beacon…"

Naruto, seeing the sad state of the girl, decided to sit down next to her. "I haven't left yet, ya know."

The girl in red, having forgotten Naruto was there, breathed a large sigh of relief. At least one person had not ditched her yet. "Sorry about that."

"So, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reiterated, not exactly sure if he had introduced himself yet.

"Yeah, I got that earlier." The girl in red informed him.

"…Well, now you won't forget it, ya know." Naruto said making the girl in red smirk. "What about you?"

"Oh! Right, sorry! My name's Ruby Rose." The girl now revealed to be Ruby responded.

"Nice to meet ya Ruby." Naruto said extending his left hand.

Ruby shakes his hand. Then, she quickly asks the question, "So, what's your weapon?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

Naruto was surprised that was the first thing she asked about him, but he did not find it particularly odd. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

Ruby stood back up and configured her weapon into an insane looking red and black mechanical scythe. "What do you think?"

"Holy crap! That's awesome!" Naruto said genuinely.

Ruby gleamed at her weapon being praised. It was her pride and joy. "Thanks! It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle!"

"Damn, now that's a weapon!" Naruto said, clearly impressed with Ruby's weapon. "What do you call it?"

"Crescent Rose." Ruby stated with a smile. "Now, it's your turn to show me your weapon!"

Naruto then reached behind his back and pulled out his Orange Spark in its condensed state before he configures it into staff mode. "Feast your eyes on Orange Spark!"

Ruby, upon seeing the Orange Spark, was in full fangirl mode. Her eyes twinkled the brightest of starts as she started to ogle the weapon. "The collapsing mechanism is amazing! Oooh! I can see the dust compartments!"

"Wow, you're really into weapons, huh?" Naruto said, a little weirded out.

"Yeah, I really am…I developed better weapons skills than people skills." Ruby said a little nervously.

"Hey, everyone needs a quirk, ya know?" Naruto said in an attempt to make Ruby feel better, which seemed to work. After all, Ruby's personality was nothing compared to the oddity that was Rock Lee. Naruto then configured Orange Spark into its rifle mode.

Ruby was right back into fangirl mode. "Wow! Is it Bolt-action?! Semi-auto?! Full-auto?!"

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at how enthusiastic the girl was. "It's semi-auto." Ruby calmed down a bit. Not from disappointment, but just from gaining more of an understanding of Naruto's weapon. "So, Ru—"

Ruby cut him off. "Since your weapon has compartments for dust, how does the dust affect it?" Ruby asked innocently.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Hey, I'm not giving up all of Orange Spark's secrets right away." Ruby's face began to pout. "So, like I was trying to ask, that Weiss girl asked about your age. And I won't lie, I noticed you seemed a bit young too."

Ruby sighed at this part of the conversation as she sat back down next to Naruto. "I got moved ahead two years. I'm only 15…"

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want people thinking I'm special. I don't want people looking at me different, or treating me different." Ruby said, surprised she admitted that to Naruto. She would not normally be confessing her personal feelings to a stranger, but somehow Naruto was different. She felt a real big brother vibe towards him. It probably helped that her real older sister was also a crazy blonde.

"Being looked differently isn't always bad. It can be a good thing depending on why you're being looked at differently." Naruto said not really confident that he was right about it, but he just wanted to cheer Ruby up.

"Even if I might be looked at differently in a good way, I don't wanna chance it." Ruby responded.

"Sorry Ruby, but people will always choose to watch the exceptional, not the average." Naruto informed her as he started remembering his days at the academy where everyone would always watch Sasuke and ignore him.

" **I dunno, kit. You sure managed to get plenty of people watching you**." Kurama noted.

" _Oi! That's different! I just became exceptional in a different department_!" Naruto told the fox, referring to Naruto becoming a master prankster.

"Now you sound like my sister…" Ruby mentioned to Naruto.

"Well, if we're anything alike hopefully she enjoys some jokes or pranks." Naruto grinned.

"Well, she definitely has jokes…" Ruby said almost painfully looking away.

Naruto then stood back up. "Well, it's getting that time. Gotta get going. See ya Ruby!" Naruto said as he ran off.

Ruby's eyes widened as she snapped her gaze back at Naruto and watched her new potential friend run off. "Wait!" Ruby then fell onto her back again and in a pathetic sounding voice said, "Oh, not again…"

It was at this point the blonde Naruto met earlier arrived to see Ruby in her predicament. He walked up to her and extended his arm to help her up. "Hey. I'm Jaune Arc."

Ruby took Jaune's hand as he helped her up. "Ruby." Upon closer inspection of Jaune, she remembers him from the airship and snickers. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Naruto, after leaving Ruby, had wondered further into the school grounds. He was amazed at the shear size of the place. There were villages where Naruto came from that were smaller than this one academy. " _Wow, this place is nuts_!" He mentioned to his Tailed Beast partner.

" **Then I guess it's the perfect place for you, isn't it**?" Kurama said hoping to annoy Naruto.

Instead, Naruto turned the question on Kurama. " _What, would you rather we be at a boring place where you can watch me look at a paper all day?_ "

Kurama fell silent for almost ten seconds. He had to concede to Naruto on that one. " **Okay, good point**."

Naruto continued on and came across an obscenely tall doorway. " _There's some tall people here, but no one's that tall. What's the point of this thing_?!"

" **This is where you draw the logic line**?" Kurama responded.

"… _Shut up_." Was Naruto's response as he entered through the door. He seen that this was where all the other students had been gathering, so he was in the right place. He looked around and noticed how seemingly quiet it was. "Well aren't we all just a barrel of laughs…" Naruto muttered to himself, annoyed at how quiet it is for a room full of people. After around ten more minutes, he seen Ruby and the other blonde boy, whom we know to be Jaune, walk in. Ruby quickly ran off somewhere else leaving Jaune distraught and feeling awkward. Naruto thought about going over to him, but then he noticed a red-haired teenage girl looking at Juane. Her hair was in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She had green eyes that were complimented by light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls Naruto had seen at this point. In terms of clothing, she wore she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. She also wears an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She also had on a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. She has a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate has a 'shield and spear' emblem on them. What really stood out is that she seems to be the only girl here with armor. She has bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots. "…He'll be fine."

" **Interested? I know that Namikaze blood has a fascination with red hair.** " Kurama mockingly said to Naruto.

" _Oi! Screw you fox! She may be pretty, but so is everyone else here apparently_." Naruto said that last part more so in disbelief. He has yet to see an average looking girl since he got to Beacon, aside from Ruby. Not that Ruby was not pretty, but Naruto saw her more as a little sister-type figure, and her being younger only made that more so. Speaking of Ruby, Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of Ruby yelling in mock terror. He was bored so he decided to go check it out.

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of a cliff." Weiss said sternly to Ruby.

"Oh my god you really exploded…" A girl who was carrying Ruby in her arms said to her with a look of pure shock. The girl is fair-skinned like the others Naruto had met with lilac eyes and bright golden hair with a slight cowlick sticking out at the top. She is also rather tall compared to the other girls. In terms of clothing, she wore a tan jacket that shows her lower stomach with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath the jacket looks like a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, all of which seem to accentuate her impressive bust. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

Naruto upon seeing the blonde was a bit more taken back than with the rest of the girls. " _I…I…_ " Naruto said in his head.

" **So, blondes are your thing? Good to know**." Kurama said teasingly.

What Naruto seemed most infatuated with, more than her hair or ever her bust, was her lilac colored eyes. But Naruto quickly shook himself of those thoughts, almost as if he did not have them in the first place.

" **You shook yourself of that state pretty quick. I'm impressed**."

" _I'm not a little kid anymore, it's not just about looks to me. And besides, I don't plan on getting with anyone here_." Naruto told the fox. Kurama did not say a word and just smirked. He wanted to see how long it took before Naruto asked out a girl that was obviously not interested since that is his track record. Still, Kurama understood why Naruto wanted to avoid a relationship like that. It had only been two months since Naruto had to be taken away from everyone he had ever known. Despite Naruto's bright attitude, there had to be some insecurities that resulted from his experience.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said as she got out of the blonde girl's arms. "It was an accident!" She stated again looking right at Weiss. Weiss than stuck a brochure right in Ruby's face, causing her confusion. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages—" Weiss then went on to spew more corporate nonsense.

Naruto thinks to himself. " _Oh, not again_ …" He then walks further towards them.

Kurama grinned as he said, " **She's consistent, I'll give her that**."

"Umm…" Ruby said indignantly after being completely thrown off by Weiss' corporate spew.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked the distraught Ruby.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said in a questioning and submissive tone.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said in a very authoritative tone.

"Look—" The blonde girl was about to give her input before she was cut off.

"Again, with this crap?" Naruto said, gaining the attention of the other three. "Seriously, do you get paid to chastise poor Ruby over here?" Ruby seemed happy to see her potential friend again while the blonde girl seemed more curious as to how Naruto knew Ruby.

Weiss was plain irritated. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Naruto. "You…"

"That's right, it's me! Naruto Uzumaki! …Huh, I didn't mean for that to rhyme, but it works!" Naruto said with his usual wacky demeanor. Both Ruby and the blonde girl smirked at Naruto's not so serious attitude.

Weiss just got more annoyed. "Would you just leave? No one asked you to come over here!"

"Oh, sorry princess. Oh no wait, it's heiress." Naruto placed 'heiress' in air quotes. "But I guess that title does fit you better. It lets us know right off the bat you're full of hot air!" Ruby wanted to laugh but she was trying to get on Weiss' good side so she held it in.

The blonde though had no issues laughing. She definitely appreciated a good joke. "I like this guy."

Naruto simply thought to himself, " _It's times like these I'm so glad Kakashi was my sensei. He knew how to get under someone's skin better than anyone. I truly learned from the best_ …"

While Weiss is close to blowing her top, the blonde girl tries to calm things back down. "So, like I tried to say earlier, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby was thrilled at the concept. "Yeah! Great idea sis." Ruby cleared her throat and extended her arm out. "Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss responds in an obviously sarcastic tone. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She points behind herself right at Jaune, seemingly unknowingly. Jaune notices and perks up.

Ruby clearly did not get the sarcasm and said with such hope in her voice, "Wow, really?!"

Weiss in turn has a face that personifies the words 'are you serious' as she says abruptly, "No."

"Wow, that was just mea—" Naruto was cut off by the sound of a microphone being turned on.

"I'll, keep this brief…" The man on the stage was the school's headmaster, Professor Ozpin. He looks middle-aged with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. In terms of clothing, he wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He walks with a cane though he does not need it. He is also carrying a mug with the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks either coco or coffee (to this day I don't know which).

" _Here it comes_ …" Naruto thought to himself expecting a long and boring speech.

" **Considering how many speeches you've given others over the years, you can deal with it.** " Kurama retorted to Naruto. Naruto groaned but Kurama had a point.

Ozpin continues on. "You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then walks off the stage.

Glynda then walks up to the microphone to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."

" _Got some serious Kakashi vibes coming from Ozpin_ …" Naruto thought.

" **That can be both a benefit and a burden**." Kurama said upon Naruto's input. Naruto didn't like hearing his sensei being referred to as a burden, but he got what the fox meant. Kakashi had an appearance of a guy who was laid back and took everything in stride but was in reality holding a lot of pain and secrets.

The blonde girl spoke her own input on Ozpin. "He seemed kind of, off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

Jaune then walked up leaning towards Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde you know." This caused Weiss to face palm.

Naruto then decided to quell the awkwardness. "Anyway, how about we finish introductions. Ruby and Weiss already know me kinda, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blonde girl then introduces herself. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

Jaune of course went next. "I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune then remember Naruto's voice. "Weren't you the guy that tried to help me when we landed?"

"You looked like you could use it…" Naruto responded making Jaune rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So, Ruby, how do you know this Naruto guy?" Yang asked her sister.

"Oh! Uh, well…" Ruby said trying to collect her thoughts.

Weiss then answered for her. "After you nearly blew us off the cliff and I was appropriately telling you what you did wrong, this fool comes up and starts making fun of me!" Naruto proceeded to flick Weiss in the head like he did earlier. "Ow! He did it again!"

"Just making sure your head's on straight!" Naruto said with his usual grin.

While Wiess grew more agitated, Yang was looking at Naruto's face. She noticed the 6 whisker-like marks on his face. "So, are those real whiskers?" It was at this point that the other three finally noticed them, with them all wondering to themselves how they missed the whisker marks.

"Well, kinda." Naruto answered. "I was actually born with these. So, they're more like birthmarks."

Yang shook her head in understanding. "I'm still gonna call you whiskers though."

"Please don't…" Naruto said to his fellow blonde.

"Nope, it's happening." Yang said with a grin on her face.

Kurama grinned at Naruto getting a new nickname. " **Crazy that no one's called you that before**."

Ruby shook her head "I'm so sorry..."

Naruto sighed but dealt with it. " _Beats being called dobe I guess_." Naruto thought to himself.

Ruby then looked around. "Where's Weiss?"

"Oh, she already took off. Maybe I went a bit too far with the teasing…" Naruto said.

"Nah, anyone that messes with my sister deserves it. Besides, that line about the hot air heiress was great." Yang added.

Naruto smirked. "Ruby said you liked a good joke. Let's hope you feel the same about pranks, ya know!"

Yang then let out a chuckle. "Whiskers! You keep getting more fun by the second!"

Ruby then begins looking back and forth between Naruto and Yang. She then rubs her eyes in disbelief. She then thinks to herself. " _Are…are there really two them_?"

* * *

All the new students were gathered in the ballroom in their nightwear. Ruby was wearing a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes. She was writing to her friends back home Yang flopped down next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she landed next to Ruby. She was wearing an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red and black shorts.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said to retort her sister.

"I know I do." Yang said which was immediately followed up with her giving a purr as she looked at the other boys in the room, some of whom were shirtless. Then Jaune walked across in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. This in turn caused Yang to wince at how cringey it was.

Naruto, to Yang's disappointment, was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt and some orange baggy shorts. Naruto would normally be wearing a regular white tank top that showed off his well-toned arms, or even no shirt at all, but he was not ready to show off is robotic arm. That would lead to questions about how he lost the arm, which were questions he is not yet ready to answer. He walked right up to Jaune while pointing to his own blonde hair. "Jaune, you're hurting the cause! You're making us blondes look bad!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Jaune said ashamed.

Naruto then snickers. "I'm messing with ya. I don't care what most of these guys think."

Jaune in surprise asked, "R-really?"

"Jaune, listen up. At some point this semester, I'll have gotten on the nerves of at least half of the people in this room. Why would I bother trying to get them to think I'm cool?" Naruto said to answer Jaune's doubts.

" **Whatever happened to making good first impressions**?" Kurama asked.

" _That went to crap the second I got to Vale_ …" Naruto said to the fox in a defeated tone.

" **So, what you're saying is that I was absolutely right**." The fox said knowing how Naruto will react.

" _Oi! Screw you, Kurama_!" Naruto yelled internally at the fox which just caused Kurama to laugh.

"Uh, Naruto?" Jaune said, making Naruto break his spat with the fox.

"R-right. Like I said, don't worry about it." Naruto said trying to not seem like he was talking to himself.

Yang watched with a giggle at the weird conversation her two fellow blonds had. She looked down to see her sister's writing. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang bac at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Yang said in a cooing way which was abruptly stopped by a pillow to the face thrown by her sister.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here…" Ruby said with annoyance and slight depression.

"What about Jaune. He's…" Yang tried to think of a decent word to describe Jaune. "Nice. And then there's Whiskers who seems like a real riot. There you go, plus two friends! That's a 200 percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as negative friend. I guess I'm down to one." Ruby said pitifully.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy." Yang was once again abruptly hit by another pillow. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby then sat up to see the girl in the black bow reading in the corner. She was currently still wearing her bow. Along with that she wore a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. "That girl…" Ruby said out loud.

"You know her?" Yang said with a smile, hoping that she could be another potential friend for Ruby.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby said answering Yang.

"Welp, now's your chance!" Yang said to which Ruby rolled her eyes. Yang then dragged her sister towards the girl in the black bow. "Hello~" Yang said in a melodic way. "I believe you two may know each other."

The girl in the black bow replies, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah." Ruby extended her arm to introduce herself. "My name's Ruby." She seen the girl in the black bow was not reciprocating so Ruby drew her hand back. "Buy you can just call me crater…actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay…" The girl in the black bow said clearly disinterested.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her sister.

"I don't know help me." Ruby whispered back.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked the girl in the black bow.

The girl in the black bow then sighed before answering. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said, trying to get something out of Blake.

"Thanks." Blake said in a way to show her irritation.

"It goes great with your, pajamas!" Yang further complimented, hoping to reel Blake in.

"Right…" Blake said showing her disinterest. Ruby and Yang then looked at each other, both making sounds showing neither really knows what else to say.

Yang tried again. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Blake showing a little more irritation as she has to further spell out that she wants to be left alone.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said facing her sister.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, directed at Blake.

"Huh?" Blake asked confused, not sure she heard the other girl right.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby further reiterated her interest.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely." Yang said in a sarcastic and dismissive tone.

Ruby steps forward. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake said, once again in an almost dismissive tone.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be jut like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said with wonder in her eyes.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said with a look of slight depression.

Still with a look full oh hope, Ruby said, "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said picking up Ruby into a hug which turned into a cartoonish brawl between the two.

"Well Ruby, Yang, its—"

Blake is cut off when Weiss approaches. "What in the world is going on over here?!" Her nightwear consisted of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Her and Yang then notice each other and simultaneously yell "Oh not you again!"

Ruby then tells the to shoosh and worryingly says, "Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep."

Weiss then says indignantly, "Oh, now you're on my side?"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said, countering Weiss.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said defending her sister.

"She's a hazard to my—" Weiss is cut off by a pillow to the head. "Who just…?!" Before Weiss can Identify the culprit, Naruto yells out to identify himself.

"It's always something with you!" Naruto yelled at Weiss.

"I should be saying that! You're always messing with me!" Weiss responded indignantly.

"And you're always obnoxiously messing with Ruby! Seriously, get a new hobby!" Naruto said, knowing it will only increase the ire of Weiss.

"I recommend high-endurance sprints. It'll help warm up that icy personality of yours." Yang commented. Naruto gave a thumbs up, showing that he approved of the joke.

Weiss glared daggers at Naruto. "Now listen to me you—"

Weiss' rage was then interrupted by Blake blowing out her candles, which was the last light in the room. Amidst the darkness, everyone calmed down and went to bed.

Chapter End.

 **AN** : And that's chapter 3. For those of you who may be thinking I'm about to throw Naruto and Yang right into a relationship, I must tell you the answer is no. Could they get together at some point? Maybe. Their chemistry is more for friendship sake right now. When you look at their personalities they would obviously get along. Still, Naruto may even end up with someone else. Hell, I'm still debating whether there will even be a pairing in this story. If I do decide to include one, it won't be for may many more chapters. Things are still just getting started, so don't expect things to just pop off now. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Retcon Notice

Remember when I said I wasn't retconning anything? I guess I was wrong, sort of. This is not exactly a retcon as much as it is fixing something I forgot about. In chapter 2 I forgot to mention that Naruto's body felt heavily weakened upon arriving in Remnant from crossing the dimensional barriers. That's what I have in my original draft. I keep my drafts on a flash drive. Unfortunately, like an idiot, I lost that flash drive before I could post chapter 2. So, I had to try and rewrite the whole chapter from memory, and in doing so forgot that important detail. I found my flash drive three days before posting chapter 3. Upon rereading chapter 2, and comparing it to what I posted, I realized that I had forgotten to include that detail. So I will be editing chapter 2 to include that detail. I decided to post this notice so you all know this beforehand, I didn't want to just try to sneak the edit in. For any of you wondering, no, this retcon/edit has nothing to do with backlash from you all. That's something I can handle, I wouldn't have started this if I couldn't. Some of you may be thinking that this detail is so small and does not really matter, but it does matter for later chapters. That's all I have to say. Nothing besides what I mentioned here will be changed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Forest Initiation

**AN** : So, here's chapter 4. It's been around a month, and I managed to get it done finally. Things in my life have been piling up, so I haven't had much time to give this. Here is where I would usually address questions and criticisms from the last chapter. Surprisingly though, there wasn't much. The only one I got was over my comments about making Naruto an underdog again. To address that I suppose I will just say using the word "underdog" to describe Naruto's position in this story was just a poor choice of words. The "nerf" was not to make him an underdog again, it was just to let there be somewhat of a plot. You see, if I had Naruto keep his power, then this story would have the same problem the Boruto anime has. In the Boruto series, both Naruto and Sasuke are legit demigods who are wildly more powerful than everyone else in the world. Because of that, all the "villains" feel so contrived and pointless. In the first arc, when the big bad creature arrives, Naruto shows up on the battlefield and states he can take it out in a single shot, which we all know he could very much do. However, Kakashi tells him not to. Do we get a good reason? Absolutely not. The only reason Kakashi told him to stop, is because otherwise Boruto who have nothing to do. The same thing applies here. If Naruto still had his power, then Ruby and everyone else would have no use in the story because Naruto could just decimate everyone. The only way Ruby and the others could do something is if I purposely made Naruto just sit back and let them handle it all, which is something Naruto would never do. So, no, Naruto is not an Underdog in this story. Even though he doesn't have his old power, he still has more training and battle experience than everyone in his class. The actual underdog here is Jaune, which I desperately hope is something most of you know. Well, now that I'm done yammering, onto the chapter.

* * *

Remnant of a Shinobi: Chapter 4 – Forest Initiation

* * *

Naruto was awake and sitting on the balcony of the ballroom brushing his teeth. He needs to keep that assuring smile clean. He sat there wondering what challenge Ozpin had for him and the others. Whatever it was, Naruto just hoped it was exciting. Naruto then turned around and seen that many of his fellow students were still asleep. The gears then began turning in Naruto's head. "So many prime targets, I can't resist the urge!" He thought as he then began to contemplate how he was going to rudely awaken the room. So many possibilities. He could knock over something large enough to make a decent impact. He could set off a little explosion since that seemed to be his thing at this point. He could spread some powder in the room to make them start coughing or sneezing.

Even Kurama got in on the conversation. "Shame your body can't handle us sharing chakra right now. You could hide and then let out a roar."

"Oh god, that would be so good…" Naruto said out loud thinking of the absolute fright that would befall his fellow student's faces at the sound of a Nine Tails roar. Unfortunately for Naruto, his fantasies were quelled when the other students finally started waking up one by one. "Dammit!" Naruto said internally.

"I'm honestly surprised. I thought you were done with pranks. After all, when's the last time you actually did one?" Kurama asked his partner.

"It's not like I stopped liking pranks." Naruto said to the fox. "It's just that ever since I got back to the Leaf with Pervy Sage, it's just been one long continuous series of events since I got back. Fist the bell test, then rescuing Garra, searching for Sasuke, training for a group of guys that wanted to capture us, and that was all before I went to Mount Myaboku! I haven't really had the time to relax and plan some pranks. But…" Naruto then gained a mischievous grin. "Now I'm in a new world where we're not at war and I'm not being hunted! I'm just a student again, which means it's time to show this school what Naruto Uzumaki's all about! Ya know!"

Kurama had not thought about it like that. It was true though. Upon his initial return to the Leaf, every time Naruto would finish one adventure, another one would quickly start. Naruto has not really had any down time in over a year. Even when he got to Remnant, he was forced to fight Grimm and then entered the work force for two months upon getting to Vale. "So basically, because of the craziness that was your life, any opportunity to be the kid that you are has been repressed. But now that you're in a calmer environment, you can let loose again."

Naruto nodded confirming it to the fox. Naruto still felt a little sour though. His prime opportunity had left him. "I guess I'll have to pick and choose who I prank instead of going for everyone at once." Naruto thought. Naruto then went to get dressed. He and the others then went to the locker room.

* * *

Naruto, who is now in his usual cloths and jacket, had to wonder to himself. "Why would I need a locker? My weapon can be small enough to carry on me at all times."

"Perhaps there will be times you aren't permitted to carry your weapon here. It is a school after all." Kurama added.

"But it's a combat school! That's stupid!" Naruto thought indignantly.

Kurama then rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Right, because I'm sure the teachers here would love the idea of trying to control a bunch of emotionally charged teenagers during class who are equipped with dangerous weapons."

"…I hate it when you're right." Naruto responded to the fox in a defeated tone.

Kurama proceeded to laugh accordingly. "You really need to get over that, because I'm right far more often than I'm not."

"Oi!" Naruto responded indignantly. He wanted to call the fox out, but unfortunately Kurama actually was right most of the time. Naruto's conversation with the fox was broken when he heard the sound of a girl that kept talking with almost no breaks. He looked over and seen a girl who was talking the ear off a boy who looked like he was used to it.

The girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. In terms of clothing, she has a collage of different color schemes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her emblem, which looks like a hammer with a lightning bolt, is on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing. One was red and the other light-blue. Along with that she wears a white sleeveless top. There are also white detached sleeves on each arm of said top. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She then wears a pink skirt and her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She too is one of the few girls with some armor.

The boy has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He has a pink, or possibly magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match said streak. In terms of clothing, he wears a dark green long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. His emblem appears to be a lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal. Like a distress signal." The girl in the collage of colors and styles said before she gasped as she got an idea and she keeps hopping to a different spot unable to keep still. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" The girl said pointing to her friend.

"Nora…" The boy in green said.

The girl, now revealed to be Nora, zipped to the other side of the boy and said, "Yes, Ren?"

The now revealed Ren somehow made his weapons, which were two green machine pistols that appeared to have an almost ax-like blade under the barrel, slip into his sleeves. He then said, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora's eyes then look around for a second before she's back to talking again. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

Ren then smiles as he closes his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together, together." Nora added before she giggled and followed her friend.

Naruto, after his head cleared from finding out that someone can talk that much so fast, began to sweat. "P-partners…I never knew about partners…"

Kurama laughed at his friend's predicament. "Let's hope you don't screw up introductions with them too." Naruto just groaned at his friend's teasing as he then sat down and thought of what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, not far from Naruto was Ruby and her sister Yang getting ready. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked, referring to Ren and Nora.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem oftly chipper this morning." Yang commented to her sister.

Ruby smiled. "Yup! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby says while stroking her weapon like it was a cat.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only not the only one going through initiation." Yang said breaking her sister out of her odd state. "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby's face became one of irritation. "Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby said with a minor attempt at sass. Ruby then heard some snickering and looked to see it was Naruto. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing…" Naruto said trying to contain his laughter. Ruby gave him a suspicious look before Naruto says, "Good luck, milky." Naruto then grinned.

Yang chuckled at Ruby's temporary nickname which she brought upon herself. "Seriously Ruby, what about when we form teams?"

"Oh, I don't know. I…" Ruby said a little stumped. "I'll just be a part of your team or something…"

Naruto was once again concerned about the team situation. Sure, Naruto has always been pretty good at working with people when he needs to. However, Naruto still felt uneasy about teams. He has not forgotten how his last one fell apart, with his former teammate and best friend trying to kill him multiple times. In fact, the whole reason he was here was because the two of them almost succeeded in killing each other. Naruto simply hoped there would be a rule he could exploit to deal with the situation.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team…" Yang said stroking her hair nervously due to what she assumed her sister's reaction would be to the comment.

"My dear sister Yang…" Ruby got up close before pointing her finger in her sister's face. "Are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby said in an accusatory tone.

"What? No, of course I do." Yang said defensively trying to wave her off. "I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell?"

Ruby proceeded to make sounds indicating how wrong she thought her sister was. "I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely—"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said interrupting Ruby. He was trying to desperately find his locker. In doing so, he passes by Weiss and the red-headed armored girl from yesterday.

"So, Pyrrha. Have you given any thought on who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." Weiss asked uncharacteristically nicely.

"Hmm…" The now revealed Pyrrha let out. "I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss commented.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha responded.

"Great!" Weiss said before she began to think menacingly, "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we'll be unstoppable. I can see it now, we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get the perfect grades! Nothing will come between us now!" Weiss, whose true intentions had been revealed, was broken from her thoughts by Jaune introducing himself to the conversation.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said with lots of confidence. Naruto, who had been by the exit got a sudden feeling that another Weiss chastising session was about to occur.

"You again?" Weiss said with contempt.

Pyrrha then slid in so she could be a part of the conversation. "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune then got Pyrrha to go back to her spot with his arm as he got closer to Weiss. "Yeah yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day." He said flexing his bicep making Weiss hold her head again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss said unable to fathom that this is happening.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one, what do you say?"

"Actually, I believe the teams are comprised of four students each, so…" Pyrrah interjected.

"You don't say?" Jaune responded before he stepped over to Pyrrha. "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team."

Weiss quickly got between them. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

"Not in the slightest snow angel." Jaune responded.

"This, is Pyrrha." Weiss informed him.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said as she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said to further hype up Pyrrah.

"Never heard of it." Jaune informed her.

Annoyed at Jaune's ignorance, Weiss continued. "She won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row. A new record."

"The what?" Jaune responded indignantly.

Weiss got more annoyed as she flailed her arms about. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune audibly gasped, now finally recognizing her. "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah." Pyrrha then said bashfully. "It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask—" Weiss was abruptly cut off by a paper ball to the head. Unlike last night, she did not have to look to know who the culprit was. "Naruto!"

Naruto's voice came through the hallway as he ran down it. "You can't prove anything!"

Weiss was now trying to calm down as Pyrrha went up to Jaune. "I would be more than happy to be a part of your team."

Jaune grinned before he went back to Weiss. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could find a place for you? Pull some strings? What do you say?" Jaune ended the last question very close to Weiss' face.

"Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss requested, which was quickly followed by Jaune getting pinned to the wall through his cloths by Pyrrha's spear.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said to Jaune as then Glynda made an announcement for all first years to report to the cliff. Pyrrha then took her spear and left with Weiss as Ruby and Yang approached Jaune.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang said to her fellow blonde in a teasing fashion. Ruby held her hand out to help up Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked the last question in whiny and defeated tone.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang informed him as she left.

Ruby helped Jaune walk out of the locker room. "Come on Jaune, let's go."

* * *

The students were all gathered on some stone platforms by the side of a cliff. In front of the students is the Headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin. Next to him is one of the teachers and seemingly Ozpin's assistant, Glynda. To their backs was a large forest in which the initiation was to take place.

Naruto looked out to the forest. "Ah forest, it seems I can never escape you." Naruto thought to himself. This was going to make this test easier for him by giving him home field advantage.

"Perhaps in this environment you can figure out a way to avoid the team situation." Kurama noted.

"I sure hope so." Naruto thought responding to the fox.

Ozpin then finally spoke up. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda, holding her scroll, then began to speak. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What? Aw." Ruby let out before making an awkward noise of concern.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin added. "So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." This caused Ruby to let out another noise of concern. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

It was at this point that Ruby's world fell apart as she shouted, "What?!"

Naruto had the opposite reaction. "I can so work around that!"

"That's a shame. I was hoping to see you squirm at the thought of be stuck with someone." Kurama mocked.

"Oi! You sadist fox!" Naruto indignantly replied.

Nora, meanwhile, placed her hand on Ren's shoulder. "See? I told you."

Ozpin the continued. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Now those are my kind of rules!" Naruto shouted out, gaining him a glare from Glynda. "I think you were right Kurama, she's not one to mess with." Naruto thought now a little nervous.

"Like I said, I'm right far more often than I'm not." The fox reiterated.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin informed them. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir—" Jaune tried to get out before he was cut off.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin instructed.

Everyone seemed to be readying while Naruto stood there relaxed. "What's everyone tensed up for?" He wondered. Jaune attempts to ask another question when Weiss gets launched. "Whoa! That's how we're going? This school is awesome!" Naruto shouted out loud, getting a lot of looks which he didn't care about.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune nervously asked.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin informed Jaune.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked nervously.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered indifferently.

The next three launched were Naruto, Yang, whom had just put on sunglasses, and Ruby. Naruto was thrilled. "This is how you start a semester!" he yelled.

"So, what exactly is a landing strat—" Jaune tried to finish but he was then launched screaming.

* * *

Naruto was falling through the air. He was enjoying the breeze while he began to formulate a plan. "Okay, he said the first person we make eye contact with, right?"

"After you land, yes." Kurama confirmed.

"So, if I can just avoid eye contact, then I don't have to get assigned a partner…" Naruto thought.

"I know things with your last team went sour, but I don't think you should actively be trying to avoid a team." Kurama knew how Naruto felt, but he didn't like the idea of Naruto trying to avoid people. It is a dangerous slope before you end up a lonely child like Naruto used to be.

"It's not like I'm trying to avoid having friends, I'm just not ready to be a part of a team again is all." Naruto informed the fox as he approached the trees. He began flipping to slow his decent as he then hopped off multiple trees before landing on the ground and quickly got back into the trees.

"Seriously, how you got so lucky for this to be in a forest is beyond me." Kurama commented.

"I know!" Naruto responded in astonishment as well. "Not gonna complain though!" He then began tree hopping, which made him start gaining more ground than the others. As he was traversing, he could hear the sounds of his fellow classmates engaging Grimm. He could even hear Yang sounding like she was going berserk. "Huh, wonder what set her off?" He said out loud now that he knew he would not be heard. All of a sudden, the tree Naruto was about to hop off of shook making him loose balance and he fell out of the tree. "What in the…?!" He shouted in surprise. He then looked to see a couple boar like Grimm called Boarbatusks. "Okay you little turds, you wanna go?!" Naruto shouted indignantly as he got out Orange Spark. "Come on, ya know!"

* * *

Glynda walks up to Ozpin watching her scroll. "One of our last pairs have been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She then switches feeds to Pyrrha who is teamed with Jaune.

"Hmm…" was all Ozpin said.

"I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda commented. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. On the other hand, there is Mr. Uzumaki." She says bringing up a feed of Naruto beating down the two Boarbatusks. "He had no transcripts whatsoever."

Ozpin then retorted with, "Yet his ability is very much real. You saw the skill in which he eliminated those Beowolves, same as I did." Ozpin said as Naruto finished the last Boarbatusk off.

"Regardless…" Glynda said. "At their current pace they should reach the temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?" There was no response. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin merely let out a "Hmm…" as he watched Ruby and Weiss' feed.

* * *

Naruto finally made it to the temple. "That is the temple, right?" Naruto asked his fox companion.

"The old ruins sure make it seem so." The fox commented.

Naruto hopped off the hill into the temple. He seen the relics which were black and gold chess pieces. There were two of each type. It seemed he was the first one there as there were no missing relics. "So, I just take one?" Naruto asked.

Kurama, after taking in all the information, came to a conclusion. "The red-head that Schnee was talking to said that the teams would be made up of four people…"

"So, how does that help us?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"There's two of each type." Kurama reiterated. "And Ozpin said that each pair was only to take one relic."

Naruto's eyes widened as he figured it out. "The two pairs with the same artifact become a team…"

"Exactly, which means if you want to not have a team, you're gonna have to take two and cost another pair" Kurama informed him.

Naruto was now not sure what to do. Should he really cost another pair just so he didn't have to face his insecurities about being on another team? He spent a few minutes mulling it over before he came to a decision to prolong the choice. "Okay, I'll grab two relics and wait here for a bit. If no one else comes for a while, then I can assume they got lost and will have to try again. Right?" He asked hoping for reinforcement from his friend.

"It seems like it could work." The fox agreed.

Naruto then went and grabbed both black king pieces remembering his old friend Shikrmaru. He then hopped on top of the ruins to wait and watch people arrive. A few pairs had arrived but no one Naruto knew. Naruto of course became bored and started watching the sky. A few minutes later, Yang, who was paired up with Blake showed up. Naruto did not notice them at first though due to him not paying attention.

"Some of them are missing. I guess we weren't the first ones here." Yang commented to her partner.

"H-huh?" Naruto was woken from his state and looked down to see the two. "Hey Yang! And…I don't actually know your name…"

"Blake." Was all that Blake said.

"Whiskers? What are you doing up there?" Yang asked curiously.

"Oh, you know! Just wanting to see the odd combos that got made!" Naruto answered.

"Odd combos? What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Naruto thought of how to explain it. "Well, like you two! You got Blake, the quiet and reserved bookworm." Blake's eyes narrowed at him. "Oi, relax! That's not an insult!" Naruto looks at Yang. "Then you got fun but loud Yang!"

Yang took no insult from that. She knew how boisterous she was. "Huh, guess that makes sense. So, where's your partner?"

Naruto didn't respond quickly. He didn't think anyone would bother asking so early. "I, uh, I don't have one."

Blake was the one to ask a question now. "You didn't run into anyone on the way here? How did you manage that?"

"Tree hopping." Naruto said as if that were a normal thing to say.

"Tree hopping?" Blake asked thinking she understood but wanted clarification.

"Yeah. Hopping from one branch of a tree to another. It's something I learned to do as a kid since I was always surrounded by forest." Naruto said giving a half-truth.

"That's a pretty cool way to get around. But you should have known you'd avoid people, right?" Yang asked.

Naruto paused before answering. "I was trying to avoid people…"

"Oh no, don't tell me you need to break out of your shell too!" Yang said with extra drama. "I thought you'd be more fun than that!"

"Oi! I don't need to break out of my shell! I just don't wanna be on a team again!" Naruto said realizing the 'again' part slipped out.

Blake raised a brow. "Again?" she asked.

"N-nothing…" Naruto said trying to get away from the topic. "So, are you two gonna pick out a relic or what?"

"You got one?" Yang asked in which Naruto showed her one of his Black Kings. "Oh, okay." She looks around before she picks up a golden knight. "How about a cute little pony?" She says asking Blake.

"Sure." Blake says rolling her eyes with a smile.

As the two girls began chatting, Naruto all of a sudden heard a high-pitched scream. "What the hell was…?" Naruto questioned.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed. "Guys, did you hear that?"

"I heard it, not sure where it came from though." Naruto responded.

"Blake, what should we do?" Yang asked her partner who was staring at something in the air.

Naruto then decided to also look in the air. He did not expect what he saw. "Is, is that…?" He said before he could confirm that it was indeed Ruby falling out of the air.

"Heads uuuup!" Ruby shouted. She was then taken out of the air as Jaune crashed into her.

"Wha-what?" Naruto said, confused as to what just happened.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked just as astonished as Naruto.

"I…" Was all Yang could get out before the sounds of Grimm could be heard coming from the trees.

A bear-like Grimm known as an Ursa came flailing out as a pink explosion occurred behind him. Nora was riding him shouting, "Yeehaw!" The Grimm then fell over assumingly dead. "Aw, it's broken." Nora said sadly. She then steps up on top of the downed Grimm. "Ewww…"

Ren ran in and started catching his breath. "Nora? Please, don't ever do that again…" He then stood up shocked as Nora was gone.

"Ooooh…" Nora said looking at a golden rook before picking it up and then singing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren then shouted to ring her back in.

"Coming Ren!" Nora then shouted as she headed back to Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang was once again interrupted. This time by Pyrrha running from a large scorpion Grimm known as a Death Stalker.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled to her partner who was hanging from a tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back.

"Whoa…" Ruby responded upon seeing the Death Stalker. She then jumped out of the tree.

"Ruby!" Jaune said, distraught that she left him hanging there.

"Ruby!" Yang said upon seeing her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby responded as her and her sister were about to embrace.

"Nora!" Nora said popping up in between them, making both of them shocked as to what she just did.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang then blows her stat and grunts. "I can't take it anymore!" As her irritation explodes, she literally explodes with fire behind her as her eyes turn red. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"Huh, note to self. Don't push Yang too far." Naruto commented.

"That's a type of notice you've never been able to uphold to." Kurama said referring to Naruto's incidents with Sakura.

Exactly two seconds passes before Ruby taps Yang's arm. "Um, Yang…" This caused Yang to just slump over in defeat.

What Ruby seen was Weiss, who was tangling from a giant bird Grimm known as a Nevermore. "How could you leave me?!" The heiress cried out.

"I definitely came to the right school…" Naruto said upon seeing all of this.

"I said jump." Ruby responded to Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby stated.

Not even a second later, Weiss started falling. "She's falling." Ren stated. Jaune seen Weiss falling and ran out in an attempt to catch her.

Naruto simply thought. "Oh, this'll be good." He was correct as Jaune caught Weiss

"Just dropping in?" Jaune said with all the cheese only for them to plummet to the ground, Weiss landing on Jaune.

Weiss then said in pure apathy. "My hero…"

Naruto then decided to join the rest of the group. "Well this is fun, isn't it?"

"That's one way to put." Blake commented.

"It's not boring, I'll say that!" Yang added. Then Pyrrha gets sent flying to the group's feet. "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" She said jokingly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Kit, I'm getting vibes of kid you." Kurama said, not in a good way.

"Uh oh…" Naruto said, knowing how he used to be. Ruby then rushed right at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted, but it was too late. The Death Stalker smacked Ruby back with its claw.

Ruby, staggered from the hit managed to get up. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby then shot the Death Stalker to no effect and she then began running towards the group.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled towards her sister as she ran towards her. The Nevermore than flew back in and launches a barrage of giant feathers managing to pin Ruby down by her cloak and block off Yang. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled trying to pull herself free. The Death Stalker then readied its stinger.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted terrified for her sister. It was then that a white blur rushed past Yang and Naruto and froze the Death Stalker to stop its movements.

"You are so childish." Weiss said as Ruby opened her eyes to see her.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, shocked to still be alive.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued.

"Seriously, now?" Naruto thought to himself.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit…" Weiss paused to use the right word. "difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…" She paused again. "Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby responded. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said as she walked towards the group.

Ruby then with smile whispered, "Normal knees." Naruto had a giant grin on his face. Finally, these two were on the same page. He was happy Weiss was finally willing to accept Ruby.

Yang ran up to Ruby and embraced her. "So happy you're okay!" They then heard the sound of the Nevermore.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked the group.

"Well, I mean we co—" Naruto was then interrupted by Weiss for once.

"Look, there's no sense in dill-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss noted.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said gaining a smile and nod of approval from Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Huh, and here I thought it was gonna be a monster brawl." Naruto thought to himself.

"Looks like the young one has a better head on her shoulders than you." Kurama retorted.

"Oi…" Naruto responded to him.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said before he and Ruby went and grabbed their respective pair's relics. Jaune grabbing a golden rook and Ruby a golden knight.

Naruto thought to himself. "Well, with these two huge Grimm here, there's no way other teams are gonna show up. So, I don't have to worry about another team needing the other black king."

"Looks like chaos saves your dumb ass again." Kurama noted.

As the Death Stalker started to pull itself free, Ren again stated the obvious. "Time we left."

"Right, let's go." Ruby said as she and some of the others started running, Naruto included. Yang stood there for a second looking at her sister with a proud look on her face.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partner.

"Nothing…" Yang said as she followed the others. They started running to some ruins at the base of the cliffs. The group started splitting off and hiding as the Nevermore landed on top of the ruins. Naruto joined Ruby's and Yang's hiding spot because he might as well. "Well that's great!" Yang stated.

Jaune then looked behind them and saw the Death Stalker approaching. "Oh man, run!" to which they all did.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren told Nara referring to the Nevermore. Nora then dodged the incoming feathers before she took out her grenade launcher weapon and fired several shots at the Nevermore. As the Death Stalker went to attack Nora, Blake and Ren distracted it and Weiss came in and helped Nora escape with her glyph.

Pyrrha noticed the Death Stalker gaining on them so she turned around. "Go, go!" She said before she configured her weapon, Miló, into its rifle state and firing some shots. She is then joined by Ren who adds suppression fire. Upon seeing this, Naruto also configured his Orange Spark into rifle mode and took some shots. This did little more than annoy the beast. As the teens kept running, the Nevermore smashed into the bridge, separating the teens. On one side with the Death Stalker was Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and Naruto while the others were on the other side. Pyrrha and Ren were firing suppression shots while Blake hacked at it with her blade and Naruto tried to shove it back by jamming it with his staff. Blake gets knocked back, but Naruto manages to duck the claw.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled.

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune said nervously. Nora then giggled before she knocked Jaune back and configured her grenade launcher into a massive war hammer. "Oh wait!" Jaune said with fear as Nora smashed part of the bridge at an angle that it sent Jaune flying to the other side of it. "No no no no!"

Nora then used an explosion to send herself over. "Weeee!" She exclaimed as she flew. She then approached the Death Stalker. "Ah, smash!" She shouted as she hit the Death Stalker with her hammer. Although even a hit with that hammer hardly phased the Death Stalker. Nora then let off another pink explosion slightly disorienting the beast and sending her back and away from the Death Stalker, accidently running into Blake and sending her off the bridge. Blake then uses her weapon's ribbon to throw her sword into a piece of the ruins and swings herself onto the Nevermore and slashes it multiple times before she joins Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. The girls then start unloading their firepower on the Nevermore.

Back over with the Death Stalker, it slams its singer into the bridge breaking it. Naruto then jumps on the Death Stalker and knocks its tail down. "Lousy stinger…"

Jaune, upon seeing the state of the bridge says, "We gotta move!" The others agree and start moving. Pyrrha blocks the claw with her shield, Akoúo̱, and then strikes it with Miló in lance form. Jaune then blocks the next claw with his own shield before Pyrrah stabs it with her lance. Naruto in the meantime is doing his best to keep the stinger pinned. Nora and Ren get to the other side of the Death Stalker now. Pyrrha quickly throws her lance into the Death Stalker's eyes before she and Jaune cross too. "Thanks, Naruto, that stinger would have been a huge problem." Jaune stated in gratitude.

Naruto was struggling to keep the stinger pinned. Upon seeing the other 4 made it to the other side he let it go. "I do what I can! Ya know?" The Death Stalker then turns around to face them. "Hey Jaune, if you had time, you think you could come up with a plan to take that thing out?

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe?" Jaune said, not knowing where this was going.

"Then here's how this is gonna go! Your team provides some covering fire and I'll hold that thing off! While I do, you figure out how to beat that thing." Naruto told Jaune.

"By yourself?! Are you nuts?!" As soon as Jaune asked that Naruto has already rushed the thing. "Well, I guess that answers that."

"Why does he get to have all the fun?!" Nora shouted as she began to pout.

Ren then informed her, "He did say to keep shooting it." Nora slightly perked up and she changed her hammer back into a grenade launcher and fired a few.

Naruto on the other hand was up close and personal with the Death Stalker. He swiftly dodged each time the Death Stalker would attack with its stinger and then smack it with his staff. Naruto added lightning dust to his staff so each hit to the stinger resulted in the stinger getting shocked which resulted in slower movements due to the electricity's numbing effect. Naruto then gets hit by the right claw. His defensive aura reduced the impact, but not enough to keep him on his feet. Before Naruto could get up, the Death Stalker's left claw caught Naruto's right arm.

"Naruto!" Jaune said now very concerned for his new friend. "Guys, we gotta get it off of him!"

"Right!" Pyrrha shouted before she ran in drawing the Death Stalker's attention. Ren kept firing from his selected spot while Nora took to the air and smashed the Death Stalker with her hammer staggering it for a second making it let Naruto go. The Death Stalker caused enough damage to Naruto's arm that the others were able to see it was mechanical. The others were shocked, but they didn't have time to think about it now. The Death Stalker struck Naruto right on the head while he had his defense aura turned off which made him bleed as he was sent flying into a tree.

Jaune runs up to Naruto and checks up on him. "What the hell were you thinking taking it on alone?!"

"I'm not taking it on alone, I'm buying time. We don't need all of you guys wasting your auras to stall for time while you come up with a plan." Jaune better understood Naruto's mentality about this. He didn't quite agree with it, but he understood. "So, you got one yet?"

Jaune shook his head. "Give me a little more time." Naruto stood back up making Jaune concerned. "You can't go back and fight like tha—"

Naruto just put his finger up to his mouth in a shooshing gesture telling Jaune to shut up for a second. He then reaches into his back pouch for something. He then walks towards the Death Stalker. "Get back you guys! You'll need all the energy you can spare for Jaune's plan!" Pyrrha and Ren thought he was nuts. But they saw the look in his eyes, it was a look of pure unstoppable will. They backed away from the Death Stalker. Nora was again upset at Naruto getting the fun part.

Pyrrha noticed what was in Naruto's hand. It was a headband of sorts with a metal forehead protector bearing a symbol she didn't recognize. "What is that?" She asked.

"My Shinobi pride…" Naruto said as he put the Leaf Village Headband on and tied it tight which kept more blood from going into his eyes. "Okay ugly, now you have Naruto Uzumaki's full attention, ya know!" He yelled as ran forward again. This time he dodges all of the Death Stalker's hits and got on the other side of it. Naruto then filled his dust compartment full of wind dust. As the Death Stalker turned around again, Naruto jumped over the Death Stalker and upon landing, slammed his staff on the ground sending out a wind shockwave tripping up some of the Death Stalker's legs making it stumble. Naruto then rushed in before hammering the Death Stalker from behind with punches. It spun around and sent Naruto flying back again, but this time he landed on his feet. He threw the last of his dust, which happened to be lightning dust, into the dust compartment. Naruto then configured Orange Spark into rifle mode. Naruto then emptied the clip into the Death Stalker. Each shot seemingly doing nothing, but after all of them hit, the beast's movements are notably slowed a bit. Naruto then rushes forward as fast as he can putting away Orange Spark and taking out his kunai into his mechanical arm. Naruto dodges the stinger by going left, he then rolls under the right claw, and then he cracks the Death Stalker with his infamous left uppercut making its head fly up giving Naruto the opportunity to stab the Death Stalker in its unarmored flesh. It flails in pain and hits Naruto again, this time breaking his aura. Naruto then gets back to his feet and rushes in one last time. He slid under the incoming claw and grabbed his kunai before stabbing it three more times and then he put his kunai away. Naruto then side rolls away from the right claw and does a leaping spinning ax kick right between the Death Stalker's eyes. The Death Stalker is disoriented but it still managed to smack Naruto into another tree with the blunt side of its stinger. "Okay, guys. I hope you have a plan, 'cause this is getting annoying…" Naruto said on one knee, clearly not in great shape.

Even though Naruto didn't too last long, the others were shocked that he lasted as long as he did. Even Pyrrha wasn't sure she could last that long in combat with a Death Stalker alone. Jaune could tell that the Death Stalker was clearly staggered from the damage Naruto dealt. He then made the others snap out of it. "Don't worry Naruto, we got this! Pyrrha, now!"

"Right!" Pyrrha acknowledged. She then tossed her shield and it cut off the stinger of the Death Stalker and it landed right on top of it.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as she used an explosion in tandem with Pyrrha boosting her with her shield to soar high into the air. She giggled in the air as she let off another shot to send her plummeting back down in which she starts to spin and then hammered the stinger even further into the Death Stalker's head. Pyrrha then took out the Death Stalker's other eye with her lance. It was then that she and Jaune pushed the unbalanced Grimm back with their shields causing it to fall into the valley.

"Whoa…" Naruto said amazed. "That was insane you guys!" Naruto then noticed Ren out of breath right before he collapsed. "Did you even do anything?" Naruto asked Ren who just laid there practically asleep. The group's attention was then turned to the other battle taking place in which Yang was launching shots at the Nevermore from a pillar. The Nevermore then flies at her in which Yang jumps to it and grabs it by its upper jaw and uses her foot to keep the lower part of the mouth open.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" She shouted each part while shooting her projectiles into the Grimm's mouth. She then jumps off making the Nevermore crash into the cliff. Yang then runs back to the other girls while Weiss rushes forward and uses the dust in her rapier to freeze the Nevermore's tail to the ground. As Weiss then retreats, Blake grabs her weapon and fires her gun-blade so the other end flies far enough to reach Yang, who catches it. Her and Yang then pull the ribbon between two pillars as tight as they can before Ruby hops onto it. Weiss then uses her glyph to manipulate gravity forcing the ribbon to stretch back and ready to slingshot Ruby at the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss commented.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss says with confidence and sarcasm.

However, Ruby, who is apparently completely inept when it comes to sarcasm, asks in a concerned tone. "Can-"

Weiss interrupts her irritated. "Of course I can!" Weiss then launches Ruby forward who uses the recoil of her sniper to keep her going as she manages to catch the Nevermore's throat with her scythe. Wiess then makes glyph's all the way up the cliff in order to allow Ruby to run up said cliff. Ruby then does so continuing to use the recoil of her sniper shots to keep her momentum while dragging the Nevermore with her. As she reached the top, she completely decapitates the Nevermore, leaving its body to fall.

"Wow…" Was all Jaune could say at that sight.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said to sum it all up. She then heard the cheers of her fellow blonde behind her.

"Wooo! That was insane! You four are awesome, ya know!" Naruto yelled with pure praise as he was being held up by Jaune.

Ruby yelled from the top of the cliff, so he could here her. "Naruto! What happened to you?!"

"I tried being awesome! But I wasn't so awesome!" Naruto yelled back as his group was approaching Ruby's.

"Are you kidding?! You took on a Death Stalker by yourself and started winning for a bit! That was so awesome!" Nora said complimenting Naruto. Ren simply nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Nora. That was incredible Naruto." Pyrrha added.

"So, taking on a giant Grimm yourself? Gutsy, but kinda shows why you need a team, huh whiskers?" Yang said teasing her friend.

"Uh, actually Naruto did that, so the others and I could out figure out how to beat the thing. He was sticking his neck out for us." Jaune said, correcting Yang's assessment.

"Well, I suppose even you have to have some noble qualities." Weiss commented. Naruto grinned at the first comment he ever got from Weiss.

"Aww, whiskers does care about helping others. That's adorable!" Yang said, taking another stab at Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "Keep it up and you're my first pranking victim!" Everyone around started to laugh as they made their way to the cliffs.

* * *

The students were all once again gathered in the room Ozpin made his first speech in. Like Kurama had guessed, the teams were made from pairs who had the same type of piece. The names of the teams were anagrams made of either the initials of the members first or last names. The team name also was named after a color. Naruto was standing behind Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss who have yet to be called up.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin had informed the team.

While the room clapped, Naruto leaned towards Ruby's team and said, "I can literally smell the jackass coming off them." Yang and Ruby started snickering and even Blake got a slight chuckle out of it. Weiss just looked disgusted though.

"When did you get so witty? Usually you just get angry and have no comebacks. Now you're able to initiate the insults." Kurama asked his friend.

"Training!" Naruto mentally responded to Kurama, making him raise a brow.

"Training? For insults and retorts? What?" Kurama questioned.

"I've been doing it for years!" Naruto responded. "It started with Sasuke, which was pretty low level because we were little kids. But then Sai came along, and he massacred me in the department. Then finally I've been dealing with the snarky remarks from you! After getting trashed by you all for so long, I've finally started being able to do it myself!" Kurama just started laughing at the absurdity of what he just heard, even though it did make sense to him.

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, team JNPR (Juniper)." Nora then hugged Ren and giggles at hearing this. "Lead by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

"Huh? L-lead by?" Jaune said in complete surprise.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin stated to Jaune. Pyrrha then gave a friendly jab to the shoulder to Jaune. Unfortunately, this sent Jaune right off his feet.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by, Ruby Rose." Weiss looked shocked while Ruby was excited. Naruto could also be heard audibly cheering them on.

Yang then hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin then continues. "Finally, we have our oddity. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked up to the stage. "You, and you alone retrieved the black king pieces. As such, you do not seem to have a team. And due to the multiple large Grimm that attacked the temple, there were no students after that to team you up with. This would of course lead to you having to try again next year." The color then started to leave Naruto's face. He didn't think his plan would backfire like this. The voices of Team RWBY and JNPR could be heard audibly freaking out. Naruto was their friend, they didn't want him to leave. "However." Ozpin continued. "Due not just to your abilities as an individual, but even more so your ability to work with another team, we are going to try something new."

Naruto felt a little relieved, at least he had a shot. That would especially suck because he had nowhere to go since Hesta was in Atlas. "What's this new idea then?" He asked.

"You will be an add in." Ozpin informed him.

"Add in?" Naruto asked quite confused.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. You will be added to teams that may need an extra person on a mission. Of course, this will not come into play until later in your school career."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "So, I get to stay?" Ozpin nodded in which Naruto jumped in celebration. "Hey, if I'm not on a team, does that mean I get my own room?" Naruto asked innocently.

Ozpin thought about it. "Hmm…I suppose it would."

Naruto grinned as he thought "Score!" He then went to stand with his friends.

Ozpin then said to himself, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year."

* * *

As the students were leaving the hall and heading towards the dorms, Naruto was still with Team's RWBY and JNPR. "So, I guess I'll be teaming up with all you guys again at some point." Naruto commented.

"I was kinda scared there." Ruby commented. "I thought they were really kicking you out."

"Yeah, it would have been a lot more boring here without you whiskers." Yang added.

"It certainly is an interesting position you're in, Naruto." Pyrrha stated.

"At some point. But you heard Ozpin, we don't do missions or anything like that until later on. So for a while we're all just students." Naruto then grins. "Difference is that I get my own room, ya know."

"That is such an injustice!" Weiss yelled out.

"I dunno, it'll probably get lonely." Yang pointed out.

"I'll manage somehow." Naruto stated. "Also, I'm not going crazy right? Those chess pieces were definitely gold and not white, weren't they?"

"They definitely were gold. I'm not sure why he called them white." Blake added.

"Maybe he's colorblind?" Ruby asked. The group then collectively shared 'who knows' looks with each other.

"As long as I'm not seeing things I don't care if he is or not. Oh! Jaune! Ruby! Stand over there!" Naruto pointed to a place in the light.

"Uh, why?" Jaune asked.

"Because, we need a picture of the two new team captains!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oooh! He's right!" Yang exclaims as she gets out her scroll. Naruto makes Jaune and Ruby get into the right spot. "Smile!" Yang says before she takes the picture. She then turns and shows it Naruto. "What do you think? Their smiles seemed too forced if you ask me."

"Yeah, but it's the best we're probably gonna get. They're not very photogenic." Naruto answered. The rest of the teams watched Naruto and Yang talk as if they knew each other for years.

"How long have they known each other?" Pyrrha asked.

"They met yesterday." Ruby answered.

"Really? Seems like they've known each other for a while." Jaune added.

"It's weird, right?" Ruby asked the others, who all agreed with her. It's like they were watching similar people from different universes or something.

Yang then let out a yawn. "Okay guys, I think it's time we finally get to our dorms."

Ren, who was carrying an already asleep Nora, simply said, "I couldn't agree more." They headed to the dorms and each entered their respective rooms before they went to sleep.

Chapter End.

* * *

 **AN** : And that was the chapter. I'm sure some of you are already mad at me that I didn't give Naruto a team. Sorry I guess. To put him in an existing team means I would have to force someone else out, and also find another place for them. I'd rather not. If I made a team for him, then I would have to make 3 other OC's that I would have to flesh out and make sure to address each chapter, and hell no to that. Any OC's I make for this story, with the possible exception of Hesta, will be throw away characters meant to suit the situation. As for why I have Naruto hesitant about being on a team, I figured it would just make sense. Naruto's last team was dysfunctional times 1000. Yet, even with all that he still gave his everything to bring it back together. At the end, Sasuke had to die and that dream was never realized. So, it is a bit too soon for him to be comfortable being assigned another team, so I had him do what he could to avoid it. I also had Naruto give the big standout performance of the initiation, so Ozpin would see Naruto's potential as a fighter, but more importantly how well he can work with anyone. As for the headband thing, it is not a power up. It is just a way for Naruto to put all his focus and fire into it.

As for the future release of chapters, that's uncertain. Let me just make this very clear, I am not quitting this. I do not know how much time I will be able to dedicate to this. It may be a long time before I finish the next chapter. If you all feel that it is not worth the wait, I understand and apologize. And for those wondering why I am still going to continue writing this even though I don't know if I will even get out another chapter for a long time, the answer is simple. I enjoy writing this. Even if I quit posting, which is not my intention, I will still keep writing this simply because I truly enjoy it. So, I hope to be able to give you more sometime in the future. Until then, I encourage all of you to write your own stories as well. Who knows? I will probably end up reading it myself. I look forward to seeing what all of you come up with. Until next time everyone, take care.


	6. Chapter 5 - Time For Class

Hey everyone. I know, it's been a while. Based on what I said last time I'm sure plenty of you thought I was done. Well, things haven't changed. I am still not sure when, if ever I will be getting these chapters out. But, I did finish this up so here it is. Now, here is the part where I address the criticism, and boy is there a lot. Some of you, not a lot, but some of you are still harping on me about the taking away chakra thing. I feel like a broken record at this point, but I told you that you don't know the whole story. There's more to it than that, but I'm not just going to drop every little detail about everything in one chapter. One of you mentioned that if I'm not going to use a character at their full power that I shouldn't use them at all. To that I say, why are you here? If I left Naruto with all his power, then he would take care of everything in an instant. If you wanted this to just be about Naruto and only Naruto, then why are you reading a crossover? There is also the other side of the coin where I would have to just make it about RWBY characters because I would be constantly sidelining Naruto. Have any of you watched Boruto? Naruto has to sit there in the Hokage office all day because if he contributed there would be nothing left to the next generation. Another one of you said that going to another universe would have no effect on Naruto. Okay, if you want to believe that go ahead. To me going to a new universe with completely different laws of nature would affect someone. The problem with what you said goes back to what I mentioned earlier, you don't know the whole story. Someone else mentioned that this is just Naruto playing tag-along with a bunch of teenagers. To that I say, while that is a bit true at first, that's not going to be the whole thing. Also, Naruto is a teenager. He's 17, like the majority of first years in Beacon.

One criticism I do understand is those who complained that I gave Naruto a staff because it's too similar to Sun. I do understand that complaint. However, I would counter that by saying that no matter what weapon I gave him it would be similar to somebody's. That's how wide the weapon variety is in RWBY. Also, the reason I gave Naruto a staff is, well, he picked a staff. The Truth-Seeking Orbs can be molded into any shape. What did Naruto mold them into? A couple of staffs. What weapon could possibly match Naruto more than one he picked? Now I might agree that the one long staff I gave him is a bit too similar. I might decide to adjust that at some point.

Another legitimate criticism is that I have basically just been doing the RWBY plot with Naruto along for the ride. I understand that, and you are right. However, that will end up changing. You see, this all keeps stemming back to the one issue that some of you expect everything to happen in these introductory chapters. It's not going to. Name one series, that isn't a parody, that just throws everything into the first few chapters. I guarantee you won't. That being said, I am working to fix this issue. This chapter and the next chapter do follow the RWBY plot more, but they have plenty of additions. And chapter 7 I plan to make completely original. Did I address everything? Oh wait, there was this one special little snowflake that said, "You sir should just stop uploading and fuck off and die you twat." What do you think that accomplished? That's not going to make people stop writing, because all you have done is show that you have nothing worth while to say. Telling people to die because of a fanfic you don't like says more about you than the person writing it. Now, with that long spiel out of the way let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Remnant of A Shinobi: Chapter 5 – Time for Class

Naruto had awoken in his new room and felt well-rested. Unlike a few days ago in which he was too excited to sleep, the previous day's initiation left him plenty tired. As he woke up he had fresher eyes to look at his new room. The walls of the room were split between two different colors of grey. Towards the bottom it was a rather dark grey. The upper half was also grey to an extent, although much brighter and more closely resembling the color of a cinderblock. Separating the two spaces of gray was a strip of different shades of brown. The door was the same color as the upper half of the wall. The room also had a rather large window, which Naruto was quite happy about due to him enjoying a nice breeze when he sleeps. There were four twin-sized beds lined up against the wall with the window. The beds had white sheets, a single pillow with a white pillow casing, and a red blanket. Naruto may have his own room, but the room itself was intended for four people. Directly under the window, having two beds on either side of it, was a brown wooden nightstand. The room has a single restroom with its own shower. There are also two wooden desks across from the beds, each with a single wooden chair and multiple shelves above them.

Naruto was a little weirded out. He was not used to his living space being so clean and tidy. "Is this what having a clean room looks like?" The perplexed blonde asked out loud.

"Strange sight, isn't it?" Kurama asked in turn.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with a pause. "Maybe I'll actually work a little harder keeping this one clean."

Kurama fell silent. He could not comprehend the words that just came out of his friend's mouth. "Are you serious when you say that?"

"I mean, I'll try." Naruto said, not at all trying to convince that fox that he was really going to do it. He then laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and decided to further converse with Kurama. "Hey, Kurama. What do you think the first class will be like?"

"I'm sure you'll be practicing combat at some point in the day, if not in the next couple days. But, I doubt the first class will have actual physical activity." The fox predicted.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto inquired from the fox.

"A combat school is still a school." Kurama answered. "Also, let's not forget what we've heard from Glynda and Ozpin so far. On the ship, Glynda said "it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Then, Ozpin started his speech by saying, "you have all traveled here today in search of knowledge." So, seemingly the top two authorities in this school emphasize gaining knowledge along with training. Which means the classes here will be as academic as they are physical."

Naruto nervously gulped upon hearing that. Academics has always been one of his poorest attributes. "Oh, this is gonna be bad…"

"Oh, calm down. You sound pathetic." Kurama stated. "You're not the same little kid you were back at the academy. Yeah, you're still pretty thick-headed. But, that doesn't mean you can't handle it. Look, your goal at this place is to actually learn. Back at the academy your focus was on just trying to be noticed." Kurama pointed out.

Naruto did not think about it like that. It was true though. At the Leaf's Shinobi Academy, Naruto was so desperate to be acknowledged by someone, that he poured his everything into mischief and pranks to force people to notice him. With more focus on actually trying to learn what he needs to know about being a huntsman, it should go more smoothly. "Thanks, Kurama. I'm really glad you're here." Naruto said genuinely.

"Shut up, Kit. I don't wanna vomit after just waking up." Kurama stated almost reflexively with a grin. He and Naruto may be friends, but that did not mean that the fox would be used to having a conversation without throwing out some snarky remark at him.

Naruto smiled. He knew how the fox really felt about him. Naruto then looked at the clock and seen he had about two hours before his first class started. "Well, guess it's time I started the day."

"Start with a shower. After yesterday you probably smell like Saiken." Kurama stated, referring to how hard Naruto worked yesterday during the initiation.

"Does Saiken really smell that bad?" Naruto asked the fox. Naruto's interactions with Saiken had been through their connected chakra, so Naruto did not actually know what the Six Tails smells like.

"He's a giant amorphous slug that oozes corrosive liquid! Of course, he smells horrible!" Kurama yelled, irritated that he even had to answer that.

"I didn't know! Jeez…" Naruto said before he headed into the restroom. Upon taking off his cloths, Naruto also took off his metal arm. He then steps into the shower and gives himself a thorough cleansing. After all, he did just get compared to an amorphous ooze dripping slug. He finished his shower now feeling much more refreshed. After some of the steam cleared, Naruto was able to get a good look at himself in the mirror. After comically admiring his physique, he noticed his stump of an arm. This of course made him recall his old life. So much has happened to him in just 17 years. He was born under the tragedy of the Nine Tails attack that resulted in the death of his parents. He was persecuted against and had death wished upon him ever since he was a baby due to his status as a jinchuriki. He struggled to make friends and have kin, only for his best friend to leave and almost kill him. Since then he's fought several extremely lethal rouge shinobi that wanted to capture him, Orochimaru who was one of the Leaf's deadliest enemies, a delusional but incredibly powerful shinobi with a god complex who trained under the same master he did, fought a world war, fought against the most infamous shinobi of all time, and even battled with gods. After all that, here he still stands. It may be a new world, and he may only have one real arm, but he was still alive and very much kicking. After that trip down memory lane Naruto equipped his metal arm again. After remembering how much he has been through, Naruto was more motivated than before and ready for whatever the day brings.

"Well, you seem more chipper." Kurama commented.

"Yup! I'm ready for whatever this school is gonna throw at me!" Naruto said excitedly. He left the restroom and was about to put on his usual cloths. He figured he could go have a leisurely stroll while waiting for it to get closer to class time. However, Naruto noticed something in the drawers that he was not expecting. It also had a note on it. He grabbed the note and it said that this was the school uniform that he had to wear to class. Naruto then inspected the uniform and was not pleased. "This, this can't be right…" Naruto thought to himself. The uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. "There…there's not a spec of orange on this!" Naruto shouted as if this was an absolute travesty.

Kurama held his head. "Kit, as someone with orange fur, let me be the one to say it. You need to get over this orange thing of yours."

Naruto just widened his eyes at the sound of what Kurama said. "You traitor…" Naruto said with contempt in his voice. This caused Kurama to hold his head again. Naruto kept looking at the uniform. "Time to bite the bullet…" Naruto said as he put on the uniform. To his surprise the cloths fit perfectly. "How did they know my sizes? I don't remember telling them."

"Perhaps they snuck in while you all were sleeping and found out." Kurama said in the least serious way possible.

Naruto just kept messing with his tie. "I hate these things, ya know."

"Get over it. Now let's get going." Kurama said to his friend as Naruto left the room and headed to his first class.

* * *

Naruto was now in the classroom that his first class will take place in. He is early, so he starts killing time by messing around with his scroll. Every few seconds he watches the instructor pace slowly, waiting for people to show up. The instructor's name was Professor Port. He looks to be either middle-aged or early old age considering his gray hair and mustache. He has a gut the visibly shakes when he moves. In terms of clothing, he wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants are tucked into olive boots. "Huh, I've never seen a mustache like that…" Naruto thought to himself. A few minutes later, he see's teams RWBY and JNPR come sprinting in. "Uh, you guys okay?"

Ruby, now catching her breath, responds by saying, "We spent too long working on our room. We had five minutes to get here…"

"That sucks." Naruto responded. "Well hey, you guys can sit next me!" Naruto then motioned to the four empty seats next to him.

Yang smirks upon hearing the invitation. "Thanks, whiskers." Her and her team sit at the desk, with Ruby next to Naruto followed by Weiss, Yang, and then Blake. "So, how's the solo room?"

"Oh, I slept great in it! There were four beds, which I guess they'll come pick up at some point. If not, I can just toss them out the huge window in the room." Naruto informed her.

"We have a pretty big window too, makes it nice and breezy." Ruby added.

Weiss, upon hearing Naruto's idea to toss the beds out the window responded with, "That's property of the school, you can't just throw them out the window!"

Naruto rolled his eyes upon hearing this. "Do you have to be so up tight all the time? I hear that causes indigestion." Yang and Ruby snickered at his remark.

Blake then entered the conversation. "It's not like we'll get in trouble if Naruto does it."

"See?!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "Why can't you be more like Blake?!" Weiss just glared at Naruto before they were interrupted by Port.

"It's 9:00. Welcome to your first class here at Beacon! My name, is Professor Peter Port. I'll be taking you all with me on a journey, as I regale you with tails from my youth! It is in these tails that you will learn the best ways to take down those that would threaten our well-earned peace!" Port said, introducing the class to the students.

There was nothing but silence from the students. They did not know what they were in for. Naruto on the other hand, had dead eyes as he could tell this was about to get very boring. "Kurama, are you sure I can do this?" He mentally asked the fox.

"I thought Naruto Uzumaki never backed down." Kurama said with a chuckle, teasing his friend.

"Oi! Don't use my stubbornness against me!" Naruto shouted internally back at the fox. Their squabble was ended as Port started speaking again.

"Monsters! Demons…" Port began his lecture. "Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey."

"This guy can't be for real…" Naruto thought to himself. He then looked to his right as he could hear the sound of Ruby sleeping. He could not really blame her. After all, if it was not for the fact that Kurama would yell at him, he would probably do the same thing. Wiess was taking notes, presumably from the diagrams of the different Grimm behind Port. Yang was just sitting up straight trying to listen, and Blake seemed to be staring off into space. Ruby was then woken back up when Port let out a confident but loud laugh.

"Uh…" Port let out upon seeing that he had lost the attention of his students. He attempted to grab their attention again. "and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresseses…" Port than does a tongue-clicking sound and gestures to Yang, who in turn laughs nervously. Naruto just began snickering at the interaction he just saw. Port then continued to drabble on and on. Some random student stood up and gave a slight cheer, only to feel embarrassed at being the only one and sat back down hanging his head. Naruto gave the student a few claps.

Yang then whispered to Naruto, "What are you doing?"

"I thought the guy earned a few claps for trying to get into this snooze fest." Was Naruto's answer. Yang merely nodded.

"That is what you are training to become." Port continued on. "But first, a story. The tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy…" Most of the students at this point began drowning out Port. Naruto could hear Ruby going nuts with her pencil. Ruby's snickering only made him more curious. Ruby then showed her teammates causing herself and Yang to laugh. Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, so she showed it to him and it was a poorly drawn Port with an exaggerated gut who seemed to be radiating some kind of stench. Naruto also started laughing. Port then cleared his throat making the students jolt their attention back to him. "In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." Port then bowed. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable." Weiss began to grow more and more irritated as Ruby kept messing around more and more. "A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

"How much longer can this possibly go on?" Naruto thought to himself.

"By my estimate you still have a while to go." Kurama said to answer Naruto. Naruto felt more energy leave him upon hearing that.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class.

Weiss, whom had begun to tremble with irritation from Ruby, shot her hand up quickly. "I do sir!"

Naruto just looked at her confused. "Seriously?" Naruto said out loud. Naruto may not be the brightest, and he has been overconfident himself. However, he knew that if any of the students already had all those traits, then why were they at this school?

Weiss just glared back at Naruto. "Shut it." Was her only response to him.

"Well then, let's find out." Port said, calling out Weiss. "Step forward and face your opponent." He then motioned to a cage in which all could be seen were evil red eyes. The Grimm let out a wild growl from in the cage.

* * *

Weiss was now in her combat skirt and ready with her rapier, Myrtenaster. The scene was set for a battle to begin.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang shouted from her seat.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered, and was waving a tiny Team RWBY flag that she somehow got a hold of.

"Yeah! Represent Teeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss yelled back to her teammate.

"Oh, sorry…" Ruby said timidly. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. Blake and Yang cheered too, but they didn't get yelled at. Naruto had hoped the issues between Ruby and Weiss had been cleared up back in the forest, but that was clearly not the case.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." He then chopped the lock off of the cage with his musket axe. The cage door then fell revealing the Grimm to be a boarbatusk. It then charged directly at Weiss who in response hopped up and tried cutting the boarbatusk, but it completely failed against its armor. Weiss then readied herself again as the boarbatusk stood ready as well. "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port said, commenting to Weiss.

"Hang in there Wiess!" Ruby said to encourage her teammate. Weiss and the boarbatusk charged each other with the boarbatusk getting the better end of the exchange as it caught Weiss' rapier in between its tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port further commentated.

"She's going about this all wrong…" Naruto said. "That thing's got way too much armor to try and thrust at it like that…" Naruto had taken down multiple boarbatusks during the initiation, so he has experience on the matter.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby further cheered. Weiss then looked at Ruby irritated. This break in her focus caused the boarbatusk to be able to send Weiss' rapier flying to the other end of the room. Now unarmed, the boarbatusk knocks Weiss over.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked, furthering his commentary.

"Seriously?!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"Calm down whiskers, it's not that big a deal." Yang advised. Naruto calmed himself, but he was still shocked that Weiss made such a blatant mistake. The boarbatusk charged right at Weiss and she just managed to dodge causing the boarbatusk to run into the desk as she ran and retrieved her blade.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath—" Ruby advised to Weiss before she was interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted indignantly back at Ruby. Ruby then looked down crestfallen.

Naruto put on hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ruby. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Ruby found some comfort in what he said, but she knew it wasn't true. Naruto then further conversed with Kurama. "I guess I should apologize to you, Kurama. I was acting like Weiss when I fought those beowolves when we first got here."

Kurama was watching the battle through Naruto's eyes. He seen and heard everything that was going on as the boarbatusk began spinning like a Buzzsaw towards Weiss. Kurama then said, "No, you don't need to apologize for that. It's not the same thing." Weiss made a glyph causing the charging boarbatusk to fall on its back exposing its unarmored flesh and Weiss then runs it through with her rapier, just as Ruby told her to do. Kurama then continued. "Back in the forest, you merely wanted to be able to handle your first fight on your own. It had nothing to do with thinking you were too good for my advice like Schnee seems to think when it comes to the young one."

"So, she's even more like the old Sasuke than we thought." Naruto internally added to the fox's assessment.

"Basically." Kurama answered.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Port stated, congratulating Weiss. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss then storms off.

Jaune, whom had been quiet all class says, "Sheesh, what's with her?" Ruby then ran after Wiess.

"This won't go well…" Naruto said, before he decided to follow.

* * *

Naruto was looking for Ruby and Weiss. He just knew Weiss was going to snap at her, so he figured she could use a friend when it happens. What he did not expect was to run into Ozpin before he got to them. "Oh, uh, hey professor. What are you doing here?"

"I imagine the same thing you are." Ozpin answered Naruto as he then began to hear Weiss and Ruby.

"What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked her teammate.

"Not a team lead by you." Weiss then corrected her. "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better."

Naruto, now standing next to Ozpin, just sighed and said, "Not again…" Ozpin nodded. He too knew about the tension between the two teammates.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss further commented, tearing down Ruby even more before she walked away. Naruto was pretty shocked at that part. After all, he was standing right next to the guy. Before Naruto could go check on Ruby, Ozpin had already walked up to her.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin commented to Ruby about the situation.

Ruby in her vulnerable state decided to ask "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said with a smile.

Ruby looked perplexed at the answer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet." Ozpin informed her.

Naruto stood there baffled thinking. "That's not helping!"

Ozpin then continued. "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" He asked her. Ruby stood there, not sure how to answer. Ozpin then further explained, "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin then turns around. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin then walked off leaving Ruby there to think.

"Wow, that was really good." Naruto said to his headmaster.

"I'm sure you would have achieved a similar result." Ozpin responded.

"I dunno." Naruto said with some doubt. "I mean, I know what I wanted to get through to her, but I'm not sure I could have done it as effectively as you did."

"Maybe not. But then again, you are still learning as well. You may have exceptional skill, but that does not mean that you don't have a long way to go." Ozpin informed him.

"I definitely believe you on that. Heck, I don't even have a semblance yet." Naruto gave info to Ozpin in turn.

"You wouldn't be the first. Even when you do unlock it, there will still be many lessons left to learn. Many journeys left to go on." Ozpin explained to Naruto, who was taking in every word. "I am curious, when are you going to tell them about your arm?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" Naruto asked in shock. He thought he was doing a good job in hiding it.

Ozpin then just let out a chuckle. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin then walked off.

"He's one to not be underestimated." Kurama commented.

"Yeah…" Naruto said answering the fox. He then heads over to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Ruby said with a smirk.

"That Ozpin sure can leave you speechless, huh?" Naruto said to further the conversation.

"That sums it up pretty well." Ruby responded.

"So, I came here to help cheer you up. Ozpin definitely helped, but I think you could still use a pick-me-up. Come on, I'll get you some cookies after class."

Ruby's eyes lit up at the mention of getting cookies. "Yes! Cookies!" She shouted with glee.

"Oi! I said after class!" Naruto shouted to prevent his quirky friend from losing it.

* * *

On the other side of the equation was Weiss who was caught up in her own self-absorbed world. She spots Professor Port and approaches him, hoping to plead her case that she should be leader. However, it did not go the way she had planned. Port thoroughly put Weiss in her place, and then left heft her with some advice to evaluate the way she has been approaching things.

"I…can't be wrong." Weiss said to herself. "I'm Weiss Schnee…I'm the best. I'm…" Her thoughts continue to trail off. She had convinced herself for so long that her skills were unparalleled, and no one had tried to convince her otherwise. She is very skilled, there is no doubting that. It wasn't her family name that got her into Beacon, it was her ability. After all, Ozpin is not the type to just let someone in because of who their family is. In fact, considering the issues Ozpin has with some people in Atlas, there is no way he would give a Schnee special treatment. Yet, as soon as she got here, she has been challenged in her superiority multiple times. This started to make her think, "Could I have been wrong?" She then starts walking back inside the school, as classes were not over for the day. She spots Ruby back with her friends.

"You promised her cookies? You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Yang told him.

"Oh, come on, can it really be that bad?" Naruto asked her.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Yang warned. Ruby can just be seen laughing.

Weiss continues to watch for a bit. She see's no one trying to tell Ruby that she was wrong. Yet, Port did not hesitate for a second to tell her how wrong she was. She then entered the classroom as class started. Throughout it, she tried to analyze what happened during the initiation. She did really well during it, but it was not as if she outshined the rest of her team. She played an equal part in taking down the Nevermore, but that was it, an equal part. She was not like Naruto who went toe to toe with a Death Stalker and actually held his own for a bit. And it was Ruby who came up with the plan that beat the Nevermore. While Weiss did not falter in believing herself to be great, she began to understand that she did not stand head and shoulders above everyone else.

* * *

Naruto and Ruby are outside the building where Ruby is feeding on the sugary delights that were promised to her by Naruto. Naruto is wondering if the cafeteria ever serves Ramen. His cravings are starting to be more frequent.

"Soon enough you'll start going through noodle withdrawals. Imagine you being stuck in a place with no access to noodles, much less ramen." Kurama said, teasing Naruto.

"Oi! Don't even joke about that!" Naruto loudly thought back to Kurama as if they were describing a doomsday scenario. Naruto then noticed how quickly Ruby was downing the cookies. She might even be more ravenous than Naruto when he has Ramen. "Jeez, I thought those would last at least 20 minutes, but it hasn't even been 5…"

"But they're so good! I can't contain myself!" Ruby responded excitedly. Whether or not that is due to her natural sunny disposition or due to the sugar is difficult to figure out.

"Man, Yang wasn't kidding…" He thought himself. As Ruby continued to eat, Naruto thought this might be a good opportunity to get some advice on something he lacked. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you asking something right now?" Ruby responded.

"Oh, good point." Naruto acknowledged. "You know about semblances, right?"

"Well yeah, pretty much all of us do." Ruby answered.

"Yeah…" Was the only thing Naruto could say. He was embarrassed to outright say he doesn't have one yet.

"Why are you asking?" Ruby now asking the question.

"Well, I…" Naruto paused. "I don't have one…"

"Wait, you don't have your semblance yet?!" Ruby shouted in complete surprise. She has every right to be surprised though. Naruto was one of the standout stars of the initiation test, so much so he got to stay at Beacon despite not having a designated team. Yet he does not even have his semblance yet? Such a thing is crazy.

"Oi! You don't need to sound that surprised, ya know!" Naruto responded defensively.

"S-sorry…" Ruby let out. "It's just weird seeing someone with your level of skill not have a semblance."

Upon hearing that, Naruto knew he may need to come up with a cover story. Obviously, people here would be trained to try and get their semblances when being taught how to fight. Now here he was, someone who obviously knew plenty about combat, yet doesn't have a semblance? That's pretty suspicious. "The village I come from is a bit, I guess old fashioned? They say Semblances aren't reliable enough in combat, so they don't bother teaching it and stick strictly to other aspects of combat." Naruto said with his on the spot story.

Naruto's story would make a lot of people skeptical. Luckily, he was talking to Ruby, who bought it no issue. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Naruto breathed a subtle sigh of relief. "That was close…" He thought to himself.

"You're lucky you're talking to the most naïve girl here. I doubt anyone else would have bought your half-assed story." Kurama stated.

"Oi, what do you want? I've always been honest! Lying isn't my strong suit, ya know!" Naruto responded to Kurama's taunt, which simply caused the fox to grin.

"Are you asking how to get a semblance?" Ruby asked, bringing Naruto's attention back to her.

"Well, yeah actually…" Naruto said, still kind of embarrassed.

"It's kinda different for everybody. Mine kicked in during training one day, for my sister it was completely different. Honestly, it's just kinda random." Ruby answered.

"Dammit!" Naruto responded. "So much for that…"

Ruby noticed Naruto was disappointed and was trying to think of what to say to cheer him up. "You just gotta keep trying! And you're good enough to where you'll be just fine until you get it!"

Naruto smirks. "Thanks Ruby, that helps a lot." This caused Ruby to also grin. "So, what is your semblance?"

"Super speed!" Ruby answered

"Super speed?" Naruto questioned. "So, you can run really fast?"

"Yup! Watch!" She dashes away in a red streak of rose pedals causing a large gust of wind to send leaves flying.

"Holy crap! That's really fast!" Naruto responded. Ruby was definitely the fastest person he'd ever seen in this world.

"Thanks!" Ruby shouted. "There's all kinds of semblances, but I think I got the best one." Ruby said with a proud look on her face.

Naruto smirked. He thought the sudden confidence was adorable. It kind of reminded him of Konohamoru, who was like his little brother. The difference here being that Ruby seemed more endearing. That being said, Naruto also felt a need to test himself. "So, wanna spar? I kinda wanna see what facing someone with their semblance is like."

"Are you kidding? That sounds awesome!" She then runs off to a more secluded area. Naruto then follows.

-Naruto vs Ruby-

Naruto and Ruby were now on he the outskirts of Beacon. Far enough where they wouldn't cause damage to the school, but also close enough to where they didn't have to worry about Grimm interfering. Ruby was wielding her Crescent Rose at the ready. Naruto was holding his Orange Spark in staff mode in his right hand. The tip is resting on his shoulder. They were ready to begin at any moment.

"You ready for this, Ruby?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know I am!" Ruby responded back as she initiated the battle by leaping forward and striking with a downward motion. Naruto hopped to the right and swung Orange Spark at her before Ruby swung herself over her scythe to dodge the strike. However, Naruto quickly responded with a rising reverse elbow strike towards where Ruby was going. Ruby guarded up, so she didn't take a full hit and got sent back. "An elbow? No one's countered that with an elbow before."

"Frog Kumite's a bit different than regular martial arts!" Naruto responded.

"Frog Kumite? That the style of your village?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, uhh…" Naruto knew he might have messed up.

"Do you need to keep digging that hole?" Kurama inquired.

"I know! I know!" Naruto responded to the fox. "Not exactly. It's my master's style. He had this weird thing about toads and frogs." Naruto told her in desperation. He was not about to tell her that he learned martial arts from an actual toad.

"That's pretty weird." Ruby commented.

"You have no idea!" Naruto yelled as he dashed towards her. Ruby grabs her Scythe and dashes back and starts firing shots. Naruto starts running around to avoid the bullets before configuring Orange Spark into rifle mode. Naruto then fires a couple shots making Ruby have to move from her spot. She rushes at Naruto and swings her scythe to which Naruto jumps over. As he's coming back down he configures Orange Spark back into staff mode and slams it down onto Ruby, whom blocks with Crescent Rose. Ruby's strong but Naruto is definitely stronger, so Ruby has to roll back. She then rushes back in and starts exchanging strikes with Naruto. Sparks fly off as the metal clashes with against each other. Naruto may be physically stronger, but Crescent Rose is a much heavier weapon which more than makes up for it. However, Naruto uses his agility to get in closer to Ruby and headbutts her in the nose.

Ruby was now holding her nose. "Ow! What was that?!" Ruby responded indignantly as Naruto continued to pressure her. As Naruto filled his staff with wind dust, Ruby knew it was time to step things up. She grabs her scythe and activates he semblance make her burst right towards Naruto who was definitely not expecting it. Naruto guards up but he gets caught on the head and gets sent tumbling back.

"Damn…" Was all Naruto could get out.

"That speed burst adds a lot of force. You can't afford to be caught off guard again." Kurama commented.

"Yeah…" Naruto mentioned back as he gets back up. Ruby speed dashed again, but this time Naruto managed to roll away. Against Ruby's speed Naruto can only seem to dodge. "This is insane! She's really good!"

"Is she really though? Sure, she's fast. But…" Kurama further commented. Naruto kept an eye on Ruby. He then noticed what Kurama was hinting at. Ruby's dash is fast, but there's not much she can do during it. It's also wholly linear. She also can't seem to stop mid-dash and dodge. This was a weakness Naruto could exploit, especially with his Orange Spark's ability. Naruto readies Orange Spark as Ruby is about to dash at him again. Once Ruby lunches herself, Naruto slams Orange Spark on the ground making a wind shockwave. The shockwave trips Ruby out of her dash and sends her tumbling. Naruto takes the opportunity and kicks her further. Naruto then configures Orange Spark into rifle mode and shoots at Ruby who is getting up. Ruby gets hit in the shoulder a few times, but her aura keeps the bullets from doing much damage. Ruby then starts running away trying to collect herself. Upon running out of shots, Naruto has to load another clip giving Ruby the opportunity to hide and think of what to do.

"Man, he's really good. I was kicking his butt a minute ago and now all of a sudden I'm the one running away!" Ruby thought to herself. "And the shockwave completely knocked me out of me semblance! It's so cool!" She then remembered that she was in the middle of a spar and couldn't afford to let her inner weapons fangirl run wild. "Snap out of it Ruby! You've got to think of something!" She then peaks her head out and see's Naruto looking for her. She panics and hides somewhere else. "As long as he's got his weapon he can just blow me out of my semblance when I attack…" Ruby then realized something important. "Wait, it's not specifically his weapon, it's just the conduit! It's the dust that makes the shockwave! But…how do I get rid of his dust?" She then peaks her head out and see's Naruto checking his pockets for more dust, but he doesn't seem to have any.

"Crap…" Naruto expressed out loud.

"You weren't prepared for a sparring session today, so you only brought the one tiny vile of dust. And now you're out. That about sum it up?" Kurama inquired.

Naruto signs before responding. "Yeah, that's about right…"

Ruby, upon seeing Naruto's lack of dust thinks, "Now's my chance!" Ruby then comes out of hiding and dashes at Naruto again. Naruto guarded up and took it, but still stumbled.

"Crap! I'm in trouble!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Ruby shouted as she once again started overwhelming Naruto. However, her last display ate through a lot of her aura. She can't use her semblance much longer. "I gotta finish this quick, or I'm the one in trouble." She thought to herself.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking to himself, "What to do now? I lost my shockwave so now I can't stop her semblance."

"Remember Naruto, you may be new in this world, but this is far from your first opponent." Kurama informed him.

"You're right, thanks Kurama! I've fought lots of guys faster than me. Haku, Lee, Neji, and even two Raikage! Raikage…" Upon thinking that he then remembered his fight with the third Rakage. "I know how to handle her now!" Naruto mentally responded to his friend. He then readies himself for Ruby's attack. Ruby dashes at him one more time, but Naruto manages to maneuver his body to her right and punches her right in the side, cutting off her momentum and making her slam into the ground clutching her side. As she's about to try and get up, Naruto has his Orange Spark in rifle mode pointed right at her face. "I win!" Naruto then extended his hand to help her up.

Ruby sat there in shock. Not only was she beaten, but she was beaten in the middle of using her semblance. That being said, she wasn't mad, or even disappointed. She took his hand and upon getting up she shouted, "That was great!"

Naruto grinned. He was glad she wasn't sore about losing like he would have been when he was younger. "That was a hell of a fight Ruby! You really put me through the ringer!"

"Thanks! But wow, if you're this good without a semblance, imagine how good you'll be when you have one!" Naruto kept his reassuring grin upon hearing that. "So how did you know to hit me like that at the end?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, that?" Naruto responded. "Well you see, when I ran out of dust I remembered how back in my old town there was this one guy I was fighting who was not only huge, but really fast too. His ability had nothing to do with speed, but that didn't change the fact that he was faster than me. Thing was though, his side was always unguarded when he would strike. So, when he attacked I was able to knock him over that way."

"Whoa…" Ruby was amazed at how skill and experience can overcome speed and power. She then remembered Naruto mentioned his dust and her inner weapons fangirl was once again released. "That shockwave was awesome! I had no idea the dust would make it to that!"

Naruto laughed. "It can also add impact to all my regular strikes too."

She was really excited. "Does the typed of dust change the function?"

"Not to my regular strikes." Naruto mentioned. "What does change is the big attack. That shockwave I hit you with is from wind dust."

"What does the other dust do?" Ruby asked.

"Well I've only tried three types so far." Naruto answered. "Wind makes that shockwave. Fire also makes a shockwave only it's smaller and less powerful, but it has the benefits of lighting things on fire. Lightning Dust will make lightning spread a certain distance on the ground in front of me shocking what it touches. Big weakness though…"

"What weakness is that?" Ruby said unable to contain her curiosity.

Naruto thought about if she should tell her. But since Ruby is his friend he thought she could be trusted. "There's a cooldown period between when I can use each of those attacks. Once one of those attacks is used, then I can only add one small dust vile for 2 minutes. And the big attack can't be used at all until the cooldown is over. I'm sure you know 2 minutes is a really long time in a fight. It's why you don't see me using those big attacks over and over again."

"That's so cool…" Ruby let out before she noticed the sun was starting to set. "Oh no, I have to get back and study! We got so much homework!"

Naruto snickered. "Nerd."

"Hey!" Ruby responded indignantly.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, well thanks for the spar Naruto! See ya!" Ruby then runs back. Naruto just smiles as she does.

"Seems like you practically adopted her. That's a bit overkill having two blonde older sibling figures now." Kurama commented.

"Maybe, but I would have given anything when I was younger just to have one. I don't see a problem with it." He responded. Kurama smiled and actually looked happy. He was worried Naruto might return to being that lonely kid again. However, as long as Ruby's around, that's not going to happen.

Chapter End.


	7. Cancellation Notice

It's been a while, and I'm sure many of you knew this was coming. While I do still write the story from time to time, I do not do it consistently enough to say I might get more out. It's not fair to any of you or myself to make that promise. So as of now, Remnant of a Shinobi is cancelled.


End file.
